Gracias
by Tiptop93
Summary: Una noche Sasuke se convence de que la única forma de cumplir con su venganza es dejando la aldea, no hay nada que él desee mas. Sakura esta preocupada por las intenciones de su compañero ¿Será posible la felicidad ante estos sentimientos de odio?
1. Despedida, quizás

Hola gente! Subo mi primer fic con esta cuenta, espero que les guste y comenten que les parece.

Era tarde pero Sakura no podía dormir, tenía una presión en el pecho, algo malo estaba por ocurrir, de pronto lo supo. Se levanto y corrió hacía las puertas de la villa, solo había un nombre en su mente y era el de Sasuke.

Al llegar no encontró a nadie pero su corazón le decía que esperara en aquel lugar, después de unos minutos escucho los pasos y luego lo vio. Sakura sintió dolor al saber que no se había equivocado y al ver su rostro sin expresión alguna como si se hubiera entregado, al verla él se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –dijo Sasuke sin mirarla, sentía que no podía hacerlo

\- Es la única salida de la villa – respondió Sakura con tristeza

\- Vuele a casa – dijo él mientras seguía su rumbo

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? - sollozo ella, había sido la gota que derramo el vaso – ¿Por qué siempre estás tan callado? – Termino reclamando

No se esperaba ninguna de esas preguntas, volteo para verla -¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo? Mi vida no es asunto tuyo – concluyo Sasuke, esperando que eso fuera todo.

Esa respuesta la había indignado, después de todo lo que habían pasado, los entrenamientos, las misiones. Él se había quedado quieto y Sakura se acerco a él otra vez

\- ¿Por qué me odias? – pregunto ella, Sasuke solo la veía pensativo, verdaderamente no la odiaba, sinceramente le había tomado mucho cariño, no solo a ella sino que a todo su equipo – Sé lo de tu clan – prosiguió ella – la venganza no hará feliz a nadie, ¿Por qué vas a volver a elegir el dolor? – finalizo, se había acercado tanto que habían quedado cara a cara.

-Tal como pensaba, soy diferente a ustedes, Sakura – respondió enojado - intente ser como ustedes – confeso, hizo una pausa y continuo -pero al final mi corazón decidió que deseaba la venganza, es mi objetivo en la vida – Respondió avergonzado por la confesión, nunca pensó que so lo diría a alguien y menos a ella, en esa corta distancia.

\- Sasuke, el día que te conocí me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa y aunque tengo familia y amigos si te vas para mí sería lo mismo que estar sola- confeso – por favor no te vayas, te quiero tanto que me duele – sollozo, esa confesión estaba tan carga de tantos sentimientos, angustia, miedo, frustración y finalmente una sensación de alivio por habérselo dicho.

Sasuke no supo como sentirse ni menos como responderle por lo que opto por su clásico "molestia" estaba a punto de irse cuando ella lo amenazo si él seguía caminando ella gritaría. Él con un movimiento rápido se puso de tras de ella y finalmente dijo – Gracias - pero antes que pudiera hacer algo Sakura se dio media vuelta y lo besó.

Ambos se quedaron así unos momentos a pesar de que ella pensó que la alejaría Sasuke se encontraba paralizado, nunca se espero ese accionar por parte de ella, ante su falta de reacción Sakura entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello de su compañero, eso era lo que su corazón le dictaba que hiciera y esa noche no se había equivocado. Para sorpresa de ella, sintió como los brazos de su compañero le correspondía el abrazo, sujetando fuerte su cintura.

Se separaron solo un poco para respirar, ahora se veían a los ojos, ella sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza, noto que las de él se encontraban igual pero ante su sorpresa era Sasuke era quien la beso, ella sentía su lengua y eso la hacía sentir embriagada, se abrazaron con más fuerza, hasta que no pudieron mas, sin soltarse ambos apoyaron su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Si te vas, iré contigo, por favor no me dejes sola – dijo finalmente pero al no escuchar una respuesta sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo, se alejo un poco pero solo para apoyar su frente contra la suya - Por lo menos di algo, me siento incomoda – al ver que Sasuke no reaccionaba ella lo soltó pero este mantuvo su agarre.

-¿Que sucede Sasuke-kun?- pregunto ella al sentir que él la seguía rodeando con sus brazos

\- Es que ahora no sé si me puedo ir – soltó apenado, no quería dejar de sentir lo que acababa de experimentar.

-Si te quedas, te prometo que no seré una molestia, nos volveremos fuertes, entrenaremos y te ayudare con tu venganza – hizo una pausa mientras se volvía a acomodar entre los hombros de él - por favor – suplico ella. Sintió que Sasuke temblaba ligeramente, en su interior había una lucha, ella lo abrazo más fuerte -Si no te puedes decidir, no tienes que hacerlo ahora puedes pensarlo – dijo ella con dulzura, sintió lo difícil que era esto para Sasuke.

\- Sakura – aventuro, se había quedado sin palabras – Gracias – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

¡Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo!


	2. Sueños

**¡Buenos días gente! Solo quería comentarles que iré subiendo un capitulo a la semana :)**

-¿Esta noche no te irás, verdad? – inquirió Sakura dándole un poco de espacio a su compañero

\- No – respondió Sasuke un poco apenado por todo lo que había pasado esa noche, aunque no lo demostrara

-Esto Sasuke-kun…- aventuro Sakura, esperando a que él la mire – quizás lo mejor sea que nadie sepa que te quisiste ir – continuo, a lo que Sasuke confirmo con un monosílabo.

-Nadie debe enterarse de lo que sucedió esta noche – Al decirlo él pudo notar como el semblante de ella cambiaba a uno mas triste, al verla Sasuke se mordió la lengua, otra vez la había lastimado.

\- Tienes razón – dijo dolida – será mejor que me vaya – pero antes de que pudiera moverse sintió como Sasuke la tomaba por la muñeca con suavidad provocándole una especie de cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

\- Espera Sakura – finalmente dijo Sasuke – Te acompaño a tu casa – Este gesto la sorprendió, ella acepto, en el camino no hablaron, el silencio la ponía nerviosa en su mente solo rondaba una pregunta ¿Él correspondía su sentimiento o peor aún a él no le había importado lo que sucedió entre ellos? Sakura salió del trance en el que estaba al notar de su amado compañero se había detenido enfrente a hogar.

\- Gracias por acompañarme – agradeció entrando a su casa al hacerlo prendió la luces acto que llamo la atención a Sasuke

\- ¿No despertaras a tus padres?- pregunto extrañado

\- No te preocupes, ellos suelen viajar con frecuencia por semanas, ya estoy acostumbrada – comento con tranquilidad la kunoichi.

-¿Todos en este lugar saben que te quedas sola?- sin poder creerlo

-Supongo – respondió extrañada por el nuevo interés de su compañero, ignorando la preocupación del azabache -No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, esta noche jamás ocurrio – finalmente afirmo con una sonrisa, él la conocía y sabía que estaba dolida, ella hizo una pausa y continuo - Buenas noches, que descanses –

-Sakura, espera- dijo avergonzado – No quiero que me malinterpretes, me gustaría que lo hablemos mas tranquilos mañana – hizo un pausa – ya es tarde – dijo desviando la mirada, se sentía avergonzado pero no deseaba alejarse todavía de Sakura - ¿Puedo quedarme? Ya es tarde y …. – balbuceaba

\- Claro, lo entiendo – sonrió iluminada, en su cabeza habían pasado miles de pensamientos pero en ese momento sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo a él no le había desagradado el hecho de haberla besado

Al entrar pudo notar que la casa de Sakura no era un lugar grande, tenía muebles modestos, era simple pero acogedora ya que el lugar solo contaba con dos habitaciones

-Es pequeña, me apena pero solo hay lugar en mi cuarto – dijo Sakura avergonzada rascándose la cabeza por otro lado Sasuke no dijo nada, ella tenía razón, él solo se recostó en el piso

-Hace frio, Sasuke-kun, además el piso te será incomodo, puedes usar mi cama – pidió ella, no quería que él se sintiera incomodo pese a que Sasuke había estado dispuesto a caminar toda la noche él acepto, al notar que Sakura estaba moviendo las cosas para ella acostarse en el piso él la tomo por la mano y la hizo acostarse al lado suyo sin decir una sola palabra, ambos se acomodaron para dormir de forma tal que aún pudieran sentir el calor del otro.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun- dijo ella entre sueños a lo que Sasuke respondió con un "Hmp".

 **Espero que les haya gustado y comenten, les juro que eso me anima un montón! Nos estamos leyendo :)**


	3. Algunos cambios

Era un día radiante en Konoha, el sol se filtraba por la ventana de Sakura haciendo de despertador natural para la kunoichi, a ella le encantaba despertarse así. Se desperezó con tranquilidad sintiéndose feliz de que todavía podía estar unos minutos más en cama antes de ir entrenar pero de pronto sintió como el corazón se aceleraba, como sus pupilas se dilataban por las ganas de llorar ¿A caso había soñado todo?¿Sasuke seguiría en la aldea? Sintió miedo que solo pudo ser interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de su sala-comedor, se suponía que estaba sola, junto las fuerzas que le quedaban, el pánico de no estar segura de que había perdido a Sasuke la habían dejado mareada al salir de su habitación vio una imagen que pensó jamás presenciaría, el de su compañero terminando de desayunar en su casa.

-¿Acaso no vas a comer?- comento él

-Sí-sí- tartamudeo ella sin salir de su asombro

\- No te olvides lo que prometiste anoche - dijo serio – no serás una molestia y entrenaras – Ella solo asintió – No quiero que Naruto ni Kakashi se enteren de lo que ocurrió, nada de esto es de su incumbencia así que no actúes extraña – finalizo levantandose - Nos vemos en el entrenamiento – se despidió dejando a una Sakura impactada desayunando o al menos intentando, tantas emociones le habían cerrado el estomago.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse suspiro, ese si era el Sasuke que conocía. De pronto sintió como el corazón empezaba a latirle con fuerza pero esta vez de la emoción – fue real- se dijo tocándose los labios, se sentía extasiada, sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos aunque solo habían sido unos momentos y por si fuera poco había evitado de que Sasuke se entregara a Orochimaru, eso le bastaba.

El inner de Sakura se sentía más fuerte y decidido que nunca, la promesa que había hecho le daba un propósito, en eso poso sus ojos en el desayuno que él dejo y casi sin darse cuenta se le resbalo una lagrima, esa era la forma de Sasuke de demostrarle que le importaba. Junto a esta nueva sensación se alisto para ir a entrenar, no volvería a ser una molestia.

Cuando llego se encontró a Sasuke sentado mirando a la nada, ella le sonrió aunque sabía muy bien que él la ignoraría como lo hacía siempre, se sentó a esperar al resto de su equipo. Naruto fue el siguiente en llegar, este se veía tan alegre y despreocupado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que hubiera ido corriendo a pedirle ayuda por si fallaba en retenerlo a Sasuke. Naruto se sentó junto a ella y para su sorpresa había sido Sakura quien comenzó a hablarle, después de todo Kakashi-sensei no era conocido por su puntualidad.

Durante el entrenamiento, el comportamiento inusual de Sakura continuo, ya que no había hecho ningún comentario cuando le toco hacer el ejercicio junto a su compañero rubio, ella simplemente se esforzó esto llamo la atención de su maestro, después de todo ella siempre demostraba su preocupación hacia Sasuke.

Por su parte Sasuke se sentía extrañado, en parte se sentía bien saber que Sakura se estaba tomando en serio su promesa aunque no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba mal, quizás era el hecho de que no estaba actuando "normal" bufo molesto, debería hablar con ella al respecto pero no lo haría ese día, ansiaba estar solo, tenía cosas en que pensar definitivamente habían pasado demasiadas cosas en una sola noche.

Al día siguiente Sasuke quiso pasar para aclararle a Sakura que no estaba actuando normal y que eso lo molestaba, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que algo había pasado si ella no estaba detrás de él, es decir ¿Cómo se atrevía a no hacerlo? Cuando llego a la casa de la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que ella no se encontraba, eso lo hizo que se enojara mas con ella; respiro hondo pensando que de cualquier forma la vería al día siguiente en su entrenamiento.

Era extraño para Sasuke no ser el primero en llegar al entrenamiento, pero a lo lejos divisó una cabellera rosa, al acercarse se dio de cuenta que Sakura estaba recostada contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados, era evidente que ella no noto su presencia, se la veía agotada y que tenía algunas heridas leves.

-¿Quien te hizo eso? – Demandó Sasuke furioso

Al escuchar esa voz Sakura se reincorporo y lo miro con una sonrisa que desconcertó al genin – Buenos días Sasuke-kun – saludo ella con la misma emoción de siempre – Le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me entrenara – haciendo gestos con la mano asegurando que no le había pasado nada – creo que será bueno para mi ya que manejo bien mi chakra además me interesa la medicina – Por su parte Sasuke solo asintió, nunca creyo que Sakura se tomaría tan en serio la promesa.

Cuando llego Kakashi, ella le explico que ahora entrenaría con Tsunade-sama y los días que ella no pudiera, volvería con el resto del equipo siete. Como buen sensei la mando a casa para descansara, Tsunade no era conocida por su piedad a la hora de entrenar. Terminado el entrenamiento, Sasuke se dirigió a la casa de su compañera, esta se sorprendió al verlo, aun tenía una gasa en la mano.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- saludo ella, al ver el silencio de él siguió -¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

\- Bien – respondió cortante hizo una pausa y continuo – debes tener cuidado si me quieres ayudar- Sakura quiso responder pero Sasuke no la dejo y prosiguió – además todo el mundo se dará cuenta que algo paso si es que me dejas de prestar atención de la noche a la mañana- aclaro el

-Tienes razón Sasuke-kun, perdóname- se disculpo Sakura medio confundida por el argumento de Sasuke

-Cuídate – dijo él quintándole la gasa de la mano y poniéndosela en la mejilla donde tenía un corte, Sakura se sonrojo y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho el también lo hizo – me largo – dijo finalmente devolviéndole la gasa a Sakura, quien solo atino a decirle "nos vemos" Sasuke devolvió el saludo levantando la mano mientras se alejaba.

Sakura se había prometido mejorar por la persona que amaba y Sasuke, sin decir una palabra, se sentía satisfecho, veía la posibilidad de cumplir con su objetivo sin perder a su familia.

Ya formalizado el hecho de que Sakura entrenaría con Tsunade, los entrenamientos del resto del equipo se habían intensificados para apaciguar los ánimos de sus alumnos, Naruto no había tomado muy bien la noticia. Aunque nadie dijera nada Sakura era quien armonizaba al equipo y si bien la pelirrosa ya no entrenaba con ellos todos los días, habían pactado que se verían todas las semanas para que la distancia no se hiciera sentir entre los integrantes del equipo siete, se reunían al menos dos veces por semana a cenar en Ichiraku, lugar público en el que según Sasuke, Sakura podría demostrar sus sentimientos por él para "no levantar sospechas", si bien los sentimientos de ella solo se habían intensificado desde aquel beso, ese era el único lugar permitido en el que ella podría demostrarlo libremente sin ser una "molestia".

Después de un mes de entrenar Kakashi apareció con la gran noticia que tanto estaban ansiando: Tendrían una misión y partirían al día siguiente

-¿Sakura-chan vendrá con nosotros? – pregunto Naruto esperanzado al escuchar la noticia

-Sí, Naruto, para las misiones seguiremos siendo el mismo equipo – aseguro kakashi. Todos los integrantes extrañaban pasar tiempo con ella y se lo demostraban cuando Sakura estaba cerca, salvo Sasuke el demostraba en cambio con pequeños detalles.

 **Perdón por la demora! Estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo el miércoles. Que tengan un buen fin de semana y una semana aun mejor!**


	4. Misión parte 1

**Antes que nada, me hacen muy feliz, no tengo mas palabras que "muchas gracias" por estar del otro lado leyendo y comentado :)**

* * *

La emoción había invadido al equipo 7, esa misma tarde fueron a verla a la Hokage, al entrar a la oficina notaron que Sakura ya se encontraba ahí, sonriente como siempre los saludo. Por su parte Tsunade se la veía con una sonrisa picara que llamo la atención Sasuke ¿Acaso Sakura había dicho algo? Lo invadieron las dudas, se sintió paranoico y molesto aunque no mostrara emoción alguna.

-Tengo una misión para ustedes - dijo finalmente – deberán escoltar a dos clientes a su aldea, esta se encuentra a dos días y medio de aquí – hizo una pausa y prosiguió – mañana saldrán a primera hora - Tsunade sonrió esperando la reacción de Naruto que no tardo en llegar, sin embargo el gimoteo duro poco, al fin y al cabo hace mucho que no les daba una misión.

Saliendo de la oficina, el equipo siete sabía que debía hacer, prepararse, por dicho motivo cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar, salvo Sasuke, quien solo se había separado un par de metros para no levantar sospecha, en un rápido movimiento se puso detrás de su compañera para su sorpresa ella lo estaba esperando

-Estas más atenta - dijo enojado

-Gracias – dijo la kunoichi dedicándole una sonrisa pero al ver la expresión de él suspiro - ¿Por qué estas enojado Sasuke-kun? – pregunto ella confundida, ella no había hecho nada para molestarlo pero aun así él tenía la habilidad para hacerla sentir que sí lo hizo.

\- Le dijiste a la quinta lo que ocurrió, ¿no es así? – gruño

-No le dije nada- respondió entre molesta y triste por la acusación de Sasuke, de verdad se estaba esforzando. Por el otro lado Sasuke solo emitió un monosílabo y se marcho, ella lo quiso seguir pero sabía que eso lo molestaría aún mas, no podía terminar de entenderlo. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer y era irse a preparar para la misión.

La mañana siguiente amaneció fría, las calles estaban desiertas, solo se divisaba al grupo quien esperaba en las puertas de la aldea a los clientes quienes se demoraron unos minutos en llegar. Finalmente conocieron los clientes que debían llevar, les había llamado la atención no haberlos visto en la oficina de la Hokage pero así lo dispusieron ellos. Eran una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años llamada Yuri, quien se veía refinada y muy seria, junto ella se encontraba un hombre, que según se les había informado era el primo de Yuri, unos diez años menos de edad, llamado Haku de apariencia amigable, el nombre de este último les hizo recordar a la primera misión que tuvo el equipo siete afuera de la aldea.

El primer día transcurrió con tranquilidad, caminaron el trayecto que habían pautado, el viaje era ameno aunque la mujer no hablaba mucho Haku era otro cantar, él hablo todo el camino con Naruto y Sakura quienes conversaban animadamente con él, por otro lado Kakashi y Sasuke se encontraban caminando más a gusto con la silenciosa mujer.

Sasuke y Sakura apenas habían cruzado palabra en el día y durante la noche no fue muy diferente, ella sentía que él seguía enojado lo cual hizo un poco mas incomoda la fría noche sobretodo porque para conservar calor debían dormir "juntos" respetando el espacio personal de cada miembro del grupo.

El segundo día también fue normal, esa noche era incluso mas fría que la anterior, en el ambiente estaba impregnado con una calma peligrosa.

Todos dormían Salvo Kakashi, quien estaba vigilando la zona y Sasuke que se sentía molesto por perder tiempo de entrenamiento para escoltar a estas personas, después de asegurarse de que los demás dormían, el sensei lo llamo

-Sasuke, se que te sientes frustrado, pero no te preocupes – dijo con calma Kakashi

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Sasuke

\- No actuas tan bien, al terminar esta misión intensificaremos el entrenamiento, ya lo hablamos antes – dijo sin más el ninja copia, Sasuke por su parte no dijo nada, una parte suya se tranquilizo.

De pronto un silencio mortal, algo iba a pasar, quisieron advertir al resto pero fue demasiado tarde. Hubo una explosión, una mezcla de humo y tierra hacia imposible ver lo que sucedía. Instantáneamente se quisieron reagrupar, Naruto tenía algunos raspones pero estaba bien, había alcanzado a poner a Yuri fuera de peligro sin embargo cuando el humo se disipo, no había rastro de Sakura o de Haku.

* * *

 **Estaré subiendo proximamente la segunda parte. Que tengan una buena semana! Y de nuevo gracias por leer y cometar :)**


	5. Misión parte 2

Kakashi miro a su alrededor pero no había rastro de Sakura, no conocía a sus atacantes ni su número, eso era malo pero antes que pudiera si quiera empezar a analizar la situación se escucho un grito, este miro a Sasuke, quien entendió de inmediato lo que su sensei quería y de inmediato se dirigió al lugar donde se había originado el grito. Por su parte Kakashi debía cuidar a su cliente y ayudar a Naruto, quien ya se encontraba ocupado peleando con dos ninjas.

Unos cuantos metros en la oscuridad encontró a uno de los ninjas que los ataco muerto y a unos cuantos pasos a Haku tendido y Sakura quien intentaba desesperadamente curarlo pese a sus esfuerzos ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, Haku había muerto. Ella soltó un grito ahogado por la impotencia, era su primera perdida y eso la perturbaba, sintió la presencia de Sasuke pero no se pudo mover, simplemente se había quedado arrodillada e inmóvil frente el cuerpo de Haku, pidiéndole perdón con lágrimas en los ojos por no haberlo podido proteger, después de todo ella había aceptado esa responsabilidad.

Sasuke se acerco a ella, no podía darle tiempo a Sakura a que saliera del trance, el cuerpo del enemigo era una fiel prueba de que todavía no se encontraban seguros incluso desconocían la cantidad, suspiró, no podría hacer nada si ella seguía en ese estado. Sasuke había visto un árbol, con el tronco abierto, allí podrían resguardarse aunque sea unos minutos hasta que Sakura se tranquilizara.

Casi tuvo que arrastrar a Sakura hacia el árbol, ya que ella seguía sin reaccionar, solo atino a la sentarla en su regazo y abrazarla, ella lloro unos minutos en su pecho, provocándole una sensación de amargura que no soportaba.

-Mírame – dijo él, cuando dejo de llorar pero Sakura no quería, sentía que se había vuelto a convertir en una molestia – mírame – repitió aunque sin éxito, con sus dedos corrió el rostro de Sakura para que esta lo mirara, para sorpresa de ella no se encontró con una mirada de desaprobación ni molestia sino más bien una de preocupación. Él se acerco despacio a sus labios como pidiéndole permiso, finalmente los unió a los de ella, sentir como Sasuke la abrazaba con fuerza mientras la besaba hacía que el mundo se desvaneciera, quizás el no se daba cuenta pero con cada beso ella se iba enamorando mas y mas él, sentir su lengua era sensación adictiva.

Finalmente la necesidad de aire los interrumpió, él podía ver como se había ruborizado-Gracias Sasuke-kun por calmarme- dijo ella sin poder mirarlo.

-Creo que ya se como calmarte – rio Sasuke con cierta arrogancia. Por su parte Sakura no supo que responder, se sentía mas tranquila pero aún se sentía triste por haberle fallado a Haku.

Finalmente escucharon los ruidos de la pelea, era el momento de ir, antes de salir de aquel tronco él la agarro del mentón para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, ahora podrían ir.

Al llegar se encontraron con Kakashi protegiendo a Yuri mientras peleaba con un ninja corpulento. Naruto estaba intentando hacerle frente a otros cuatro. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke entro en acción dejando nockeado a uno de ellos, ante la sorpresa los otros tres se alejaron.

-Solo unos niños - rio uno, este tenía un pergamino gigante en la espalda. – Esto será rápido- dijo con una sonrisa asesina. De la nada había invocado armas al mismo estilo que lo hacia Tenten.

Sasuke y Naruto instintivamente miraron a Sakura preocupados pero para su sorpresa ella había sido la primera en esquivar la lluvia de armas, el ninja repetía una y otra vez esta técnica haciéndoles imposible acercarse. En un movimiento rápido Sakura lanzo un kunai explosivo que impacto en el pergamino destruyéndolo y dejando fuera de combate al portador. Kakashi había terminado con el sujeto corpulento y entre; Naruto y Sasuke se encargaron de los otros dos.

El final del combate coincidió con el comienzo del día, había sido una noche difícil pero decidieron que no podían quedarse allí a demás solo faltaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar al pueblo.

-¿Dónde esta Haku? – pregunto Yuri preocupada. El resto del equipo había sentido que la presencia de este se había desvanecido por completo

-No pude salvarlo – dijo Sakura con el corazón en la mano, se sentía destrozada por no haber sido capaz de hacerlo, la verdad es que le había tomado algo de cariño al que Naruto –Murió peleando contra uno de los enemigos, lo siento – se disculpo Sakura

-Haku sabia que podía morir pero eso no le molestaba por eso él tomo el trabajo – dijo de repente la mujer – no es que no me importe – se apresuro a decir aquella mujer, se dio cuenta de que había sonado desalmada.

-¿Trabajo? – repitió Naruto

\- Sí, el era guarda espaldas, pensó que sería peligroso por eso me aconsejo contratarlos además me dijo que si le pasaba algo que por favor cuidara de su familia – comento Yuri con tristeza, hizo una pausa y prosiguió- cosa que pienso hacer, lo conocía de pequeño y se que para él fue un honor morir protegiendo a alguien – hizo una pausa – su familia siempre se dedico a la seguridad.

\- No se preocupe – interrumpió Kakashi terminando la conversación sospechaba que los aspirantes de akatsuki eran los acosadores de esas villas pero sabía que ante la mínima palabra Sasuke se intentaría ir a querer buscar a esas personas – le aseguro que informaremos a la Hokage de la situación – finalizo este.

Al llegar a la aldea Kakashi les comento a los chicos que se tomarían el resto del día para descansar. Todos concordaron, Naruto se había tomado como misión personal hacer sentir mejor a Sakura, él y Sasuke la llevaron por todo el pueblo para que se sintiera mejor. Por su parte Kakashi les había dicho que iría a descansar.

Después haberse relajado un poco y haber descansado, el equipo siete emprendió su camino a casa. La primera noche cuando todos descansaban Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, quien al sentir su presencia se levanto, ella podía ver en aquello ojos negros que el quería hablarle de algo, sin hacer ruido se alejaron un poco del campamento.

\- ¿Como estas? – pregunto Sasuke cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para hablar tranquilamente sin que los escucharan.

-Estoy bien Sasuke-kun, prometo ser mejor, no volveré a perder a nadie – dijo ella con una sonrisa todavía triste.

-Sé que lo harás – dijo con una media sonrisa, ella lo había sorprendido. Ella se limito a sonreír, él la había reconocido y eso la hacía sentir mejor.

\- Y sobre nuestra forma de tranquilizarnos – dijo rascándose la cabeza avergonzado por lo que iba a decir – no tiene que ser solo en misiones solo dime cuando quieras, mientras nadie nos vea, esta bien por mi -

-Bueno, sabes, ahora nadie nos está mirando – dijo ella tímidamente, se sentía feliz, de alguna forma eso confirmaba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Sasuke se sorprendió por su respuesta, sonrió para sus adentros, ella se estaba volviendo más decidida. Un grupo de nubes pasajeras habían dejado entrever a la luna, el ambiente se veía mas claro y allí por primera vez pudo ver a Sakura con otros ojos, ella tenía algo que lo intrigaba, desde el principio su fina cintura, había llamado la atención de sus manos, sus brillantes ojos verdes que trasmitían felicidad y tranquilidad, su sonrisa, la suavidad de su piel y su cabello, le provocaban algo que no había sentido antes: deseo, uno muy fuerte por tenerla entre sus brazos, de besarla.

No soporto más, la atrajo hacia él y la beso, ella de inmediato le correspondió. Se abrazaron, con la simple intención de hacerlo, allí ella se sentía segura y de esa forma él sentía que nadie se la podría arrebatar. Él sintió como la respiración de ella se agitaba, quizás por la emoción del momento, ella entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el la había tomado fuertemente por la cintura, sintió su pecho contra el suyo. Sasuke se vio en una sensación adictiva, quería mas, necesitaba más, ella sentía lo mismo. No supieron cuanto tiempo paso, solo se dieron cuenta de que había transcurrido el tiempo al ver que comenzaba a aclarar, se habían perdido uno en el otro.

Decidieron volverse al campamento, ambos se acostaron a dormir el par de horas que disponían para hacerlo pero con una sonrisa, tenían un contrato entre ellos, ese sería su secreto. A metros de distancia su sensei también sonreía.

* * *

 **Bueno gente espero que les guste y comenten :)**

 **Aviso parroquial: el capitulo de la semana que viene va a tardar un par de días pero seguro antes del domigo lo subo!**

 **Además quisiera aprovechar para saludar a Adrit126, quien estuvo desde el principio! Muchas gracias!**


	6. Calor

Después de la misión algo había cambiado en la química de Sasuke y Sakura, era algo evidente e imperceptible a la vez. Se podía sentir en pequeñas miradas, ella se sentía más tranquila y él menos gruñon.

Al llegar a las puertas, Kakashi les aviso que debido a la complicación de la misión él mismo haría el reporte, así que tendrían el día libre para poder descansar. La noticia fue bien recibida entre los integrantes del equipo, quienes se despidieron como siempre lo hacían, sabiendo que se verían en un par de días para cenar.

Por un breve instante Sakura se sintió feliz de estar en su casa, pero esa sensación se esfumo de inmediato ya que para variar se encontraba sola, llevaba un par de semanas antes de la misión en la que sus padres se habían ido, en momentos como esos ella simplemente salía aunque fuera a caminar y ver gente para así no sentirse tan sola.

Camino sin un rumbo fijo pero sabía que por inercia siempre terminaría en la gran biblioteca de Konoha, el lugar usualmente estaba vacío y ese día no era la excepción, camino por los grandes corredores en silencio, en eso ella era buena, era sigilosa y más de una vez había escuchado conversaciones que no debía. En su mente tenía la idea de que ellos confiaban en ella aunque siempre pensó que era ridículo por parte de algunos altos mandos tener reuniones importantes en un lugar público, aunque siendo sincera seguramente ella era la única persona que conocía estas cosas.

El gran reloj de la biblioteca sonó marcando la medianoche, suspiro para sus adentros otra vez había perdido todo el día allí estudiando los grandes libros de medicina, camino hacia la puerta para comprobar que esta estaba cerrada, por un lado le daba gracia que le sucedan están estas y por el otro agradeció ser ninja y llevar siempre una ganzúa. Afuera hacía frío, sintió modorra al caminar, quiso tener alguien en su casa que la esperara, se estaba empezando a sentir mal aunque los recuerdos con Sasuke-kun le daban el aliento necesario para seguir su camino, no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que había pasado en la última misión ni olvidar esa sensación cálida que le había provocado el contacto con él. Al acostarse sintió cosquillas, en un lugar nuevo al fantasear con Sasuke y con ese pensamiento intento dormir y si que debería hacerlo, mañana se vería para entrenar con su maestra.

Los entrenamientos con Tsunade eran difíciles y en especial ese día que sentía agotada a pesar de haber dormido además de dolores de cabeza que iban y venían. Se distrajo y se levanto en el hospital.

-Que suerte que te levantaste – dijo una voz dulce, miro a su costado y allí se encontraba Shizune

-¿Qué me pasó?- dijo Sakura agarrándose de la cabeza, se sentía falta, le dolía todo el cuerpo

\- Fuiste golpeada por un árbol y …- decía esta pero fue interrumpida por un portazo

-¿¡Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estabas enferma!? – Grito Tsunade colérica -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que….- Tsunade había empezado un sermón que duro casi una hora y el cual finalizo aclarándole que pasaría la noche allí ya que sabía que estaba sola en su casa, sin mas Tsunade se marcho y ella volvió a descansar, comprendía el enojo de su maestra que a su vez cada vez sentía mas cercana, como una madre.

Al día siguiente la mandaron a su casa para que haga reposo, de cualquier forma, no podría hacer nada mas, se sentía demasiado mal, un poco triste se fue a dormir, por primera vez desde que se había separado de su equipo no podría verlos en su noche "especial".

Había una perturbación en la fuerza, el componente masculino lo sabía aunque no estaba seguro de que es lo que pasaba pero encontrarse sin ella en aquel puesto de ramen era simplemente raro, todo era como siempre, aunque quizás con mas pelea por parte de Naruto y Sasuke, ambos estaban molestos.

Los pensamientos de Kakashi fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que una joven lo saludaba, era Shizune

-Veo a que esto se refería Sakura cuando decía que iba a perderse su noche especial – dijo esta con una sonrisa

-¿Qué le pasó a Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto, cenar con sus compañeros no era lo mismo si no estaba ella.

\- Ella esta enferma – comentó Shizune, hizo una pausa y continuo – anoche tuvo que pasar la noche en el hospital porque otra vez esta sola pero hoy Tsunade-sama ya la mando a su casa para que descanse ahí - dijo apresuradamente para que sus compañeros no se preocuparan

-Ya veo- dijo tranquilamente Kakashi

-Pero ¿Sakura-chan esta bien, verdad? – dijo Naruto poniendo cara de cachorrito

-Sí-sí, incluso Tsunade-sama le dio un par de días libres para que ella se recupere, estará bien – sonrió Shizune, haciéndole seña al dueño del local para hacer su pedido, después de todo, estaba hambrienta

Sasuke por su parte no había cambiado su cara en toda la noche, interiormente estaba molesto por un momento se preocupo pero intento borrar de su cabeza ese pensamiento y suplirlo con la idea de que le molestaba que Sakura no se cuidara porque de esa manera no le sería útil. "Que molestia" se dijo para sus adentros, desde que volvió se sentía ligeramente descuidado, desconociendo por completo que sus hormonas eran la causantes de todo.

La cena termino y todos se despidieron, se verían mañana. La molestia de Sasuke iba en aumento cuando reconoció donde se encontraba sin saber como se encontraba en la casa de ella, miro para arriba y noto que la ventana estaba entreabierta y eso le pareció "sospechoso" sin mas salto, vio que la habitación de Sakura estaba vacía y hecha un desastre, tenía su ropa tirada, tenía un balde con agua al lado de la cama y medicamentos por doquier, le pareció extraño que ella no este acostada dado que la noche anterior había sido hospitalizada por lo que decidió recorrer la casa. Al abrir entrar al living comedor la vio en el piso, instintivamente fue a verla, le toco la frente, tenía mucha fiebre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke-kun? – dijo débilmente pero él no respondió simplemente la levanto para llevarla a la cama, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que su compañera solo tenía un remeron y su ropa interior, se puso rojo al verla así, tuvo muchos pensamientos pero los ignoro como podía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto débilmente cuando sintio que estaba en su cama

– ¿Qué haces vestida así? ¿Y con la ventana abierta? Acaso no te das cuenta de que cualquier puede entrar - Dijo intentando recuperar su seriedad habitual, no respondería a la pregunta de ella

-Perdón- dijo débilmente, no quería mas sermones

-¿Qué sientes? – pregunto ayudándola a cubrirse con las sabanas

-Estoy bien – mintió, no quería que la viera en ese estado desastroso

-No mientas – dijo cortante, sentándose en la cama

-Me siento mal – gimoteo - tengo mucho frio y quiero mimos – sollozo

-¿Qué? – dijo sobresaltado por lo que le había dicho Sakura ¿Mimos? Desde su infancia que no daba ni recibía caricias - Debes estar delirando por la fiebre – dijo queriéndose levantar de la cama pero ella débilmente sujetaba su camiseta. Aunque en cierto punto si era un delirio por la fiebre, ella se sentía mal y quería contacto humano, había pasado muchos días sola y solo quería eso.

Sin saber porque sintió ternura por la petición de ella y aunque jamás lo admitiría tampoco la quería dejar sintiéndose así, suspiro y se metió entre las cobijas, era un cambio agradable de temperatura debía admitir. Al sentir que Sasuke estaba al lado suyo lo abrazo tímidamente y por un par de minutos se quedaron así hasta que él intensifico el abrazo, en un intento desesperado para sentir su calor. Era una mezcla de sensaciones para él por un lado se sintió tan vulnerable, como si pudiera descansar y por el otro lado, ella transmitía un calor que lo ponía loco. Por su parte ella se sentía feliz de sentir contacto humano, especialmente si era el de él, se sentía tan cansada que se durmió sin siquiera recordar sus fantasías de poder pasar mas tiempo "intimo "con él.

Cuando Sasuke quiso darse de su circunstancias, Sakura ya estaba dormida, ella lo abrazaba e incluso había puesto una pierna arriba de la de el, se relajo lo mas que pudo, después de todo tendría que pasar la noche de esa forma, allí sintió todo su cuerpo, pude sentir todo su cuerpo, sus curvas, el inicio de sus pechos, los mismos, aunque solo sea en un contacto inocente además del olor de su cabello, le pareció casi una broma que oliera a cerezo. Sonrió para si mismo y se durmió sin moverla.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se revolvió en la cama, tenía que levantarse para ir a entrenar pero estaba muy comodo, adormilado ve la cabeza de Sakura, se la veía hermosa, sonrio al ver que se comenzaba a despertar, ella lo miro sonrojada, todavía seguían abrazados esto le pareció divertido Sasuke, le gustaba saber que tenía ese poder sobre ella.

Para su sorpresa ella le dio un beso corto -Buenos días Sasuke-kun- dice ella acomodándose en su cuello, ella sonreía.

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo él sin moverse.


	7. Día risueño

La mañana amaneció lluviosa y fría pero eso no parecía importarle a Sasuke ni Sakura, se quedaron unos minutos en la cama en silencio, la situación era extraña se sentían bien estando juntos pero ese tipo de contacto era nuevo para los dos, es decir, ¿Qué debían hacer? Cuando la situación se volvió insoportable para el Uchiha, que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a no tener el control de las situaciones, se levanto dispuesto a hacer el desayuno después de todo había ido a "cuidar" a su compañera o eso se decía al menos, se sintió atormentado por haberse sentido vulnerable con ella ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-Voy a hacer el desayuno – dijo simplemente saliendo de la habitación, Sakura se sonrojo al pensar que era la segunda vez que compartían su habitación, se llevo las manos a la cara, Sasuke cada vez la enamoraba más y más, sentía que su amor era correspondido sentía que con esos pequeños actos él le demostraba amor, jamás esperaría que él apareciera con rosas o algo por el estilo (aunque se sentiría en el cielo) pese a la felicidad que tenía una parte suya no podía evitar sentir mucho miedo, era consciente de que Sasuke se sentía herido a muerte por lo que había sucedido a su clan y que al fin y al cabo el había decidido quedarse solo si podría cumplir su venganza. Ella debería volverse fuerte.

Miro a su alrededor, había medicinas por doquier, ella suspiro y sonrió para sus adentros sabía que la medicina tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que se sienta mejor pero sin duda la presencia de Sasuke había ayudado mucho. Se paro dispuesta a irse a ayudarlo a preparar el desayunar pero al hacerlo se vio en el espejo y se puso roja como un tomate, no era consciente de que estaba tan "expuesta", trago grueso, por un momento se quiso morir. Escucho el ruido de la puerta y atino a mirar hacia ella, ahí pudo ver la expresión de Sasuke, era extraña y no la comprendió ni siquiera escucho lo que le dijo ya que antes de que pudiera hacer algo la puerta se volvió a cerrar "trágame tierra" lloro para sus adentros ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Sintió vergüenza pero sabía que tendría salir y enfrentar al mundo aunque ese mundo ya la había abrazado así, se volvió a sonrojar.

Una vez vestida, con un pantalón largo blanco y sueter largo, se encontró con Sasuke quien estaba sentado en la mesa, realmente era rápido para cocinar, pensó que probablemente desde pequeño había tenido que cocinarse solo, ese pensamiento la puso triste.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Sasuke cuando ella se sentó

-Sí, gracias por cuidarme anoche – sonrió ella – se ve delicioso, gracias por cocinar –

-Esto…- titubeó Sasuke, no sabía como sonaría lo que diría – avísame si no te sientes bien y estás sola – comento desviando la mirada

-Lo mismo digo – dijo feliz – se que eres fuerte y no necesitas a nadie – se apresuro a decir no quería que el crea que le decía débil ni nada por el estilo – pero te puedo ayudar a que te sientas mejor – Sasuke solo emitió un monosílabo, dando a entender que recibió el mensaje. El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio pero uno bastante cómodo. Al terminar Sasuke se dirigió al dormitorio de la kunoichi, esta extrañada por lo que estaba haciendo lo siguió

-¿Que haces? – Pregunto extrañada viendo a Sasuke

\- No te olvides que no le incumbe a nadie que nos veamos, voy a salir por la ventana- dijo poniéndose los zapatos, francamente ni siquiera recordaba habérselos sacado

-Esto… Sasuke-kun – titubeo ella, consiguiendo que él la mire – me darías un beso de despedida – dijo nerviosa – solo si tu quieres – se apresuro a decir poniéndose roja

Al ver como los ojos de Sasuke rodaron por la petición se sintió terrible, estaba siendo molesta y peor aun abusando de su suerte, el cambio de semblante fue sutil, ella sonrió pero aunque quisiera jamás podría engañarlo a él. Se acerco y unió sus labios con los de ella por unos segundos – te vendré a ver después del entrenamiento – dijo antes de desaparecer.

Sakura chillo de la emoción ante la noticia, bailoteo por su habitación de la emoción pero pronto se resbalo con la ropa que había dejado en el suelo, al caer al suelo se dio cuenta de que todo el lugar estaba desastroso. Tenía una nueva tarea: limpiar todo el lugar para no quedar mal con Sasuke, después de todo ya se podía mover, pese a los dolores de cabeza y un ligero cansancio pero antes de que pudiera levantar una sola media escucho que alguien le toco la puerta, extrañada se dirigió hacia ella. Cuando la abrió le sorprendió encontrarse con unos de sus compañeros del hospital

-Tsunade-sama me mando a ver como estabas- sonrió el chico en respuesta a la cara extrañada de Sakura

-Gracias Ryu-san – contesto la chica con una sonrisa

\- Toma – dijo sacando un libro del bolso – para que no te aburras – comento burlón

\- Que graciosa Tsunade-sama – dijo riendo apenada de que hubiera usado al chico para enviarle cosas para estudiar

-Ella no lo mando- dijo apenado – pero cuando empecé hace un par de años, me hubiera gustado haber sabido estas cosas antes para evitarme dolores de cabeza - se excuso y de la nada la miro extrañado, le toco la frente – todavía tienes fiebre, que pena, le avisare a Tsunade que todavía no te encuentras bien - dijo rascándote la cabeza – en fin me voy, que te mejores Sakura-chan, espero verte pronto por el hospital – dijo y acto seguido se fue incluso antes de que Sakura pudiera llegar a decirle algo. Estaba muy agradecida y extrañada con las acciones de Ryu, el era un chico un par de años mayor a ella, era delgado pero de contextura fuerte, tenía una facciones atractivas y unos ojos dulces de color café. Sonrió, ya sabía como devolverle el gesto, le haría unas galletas por comentarios en el hospital sabía que le gustaban las galletas dulces, la cocina no era su fuerte pero al menos lo intentaría.

Dejo el libro sobre la mesa de la entrada, debía limpiar primero aunque el problema realmente se encontrara en su habitación para evitar problemas con sus padres ella siempre mantenía el resto de la casa impecable. Todavía no era mediodía cuando ya había terminado, incluso compro un par de cosas para cenar por si Sasuke pasaba, la idea ciertamente era emocionante, fantaseo que tendrían una cita pero sabía que no debía ser tan obvia respecto a su emoción por lo que se puso a estudiar para no trepar las paredes de la ansiedad, rio internamente, cuando se emocionaba se ponía igual de inquieta que Naruto. Tomo el libro que le dio Ryu, después de un buen baño caliente, después de todo tenía que prepararse para Sasuke.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Ryu tenía razón definitivamente ese libro le ahorraría varios dolores de cabeza en el futuro, al final termino transcribiendo para ella una gran parte de lo que había leído. Sintió hambre y sueño, miro el reloj, ya era tarde ¿Sasuke la había dejado plantada? No pudo evitar la tristeza y se maldijo un poco por haber fantaseado como si el fuera su novio, después de todo no lo eran.

De mala gana cocino para uno lo que inicialmente sería para los dos, odiaba cocinarse para ella sola, le provocaba fastidio limpiar si es que era solo para ella, acto seguido se puso su pijama para irse a dormir, estaba cansada por los medicamentos que había tomado, miro hacia la ventana con la esperanza de que Sasuke apareciera por ahí pero ya no lo haría, hecha un ovillo se quedo dormida.

Un golpe en la ventana escucho entre sueños aunque todavía estaba adormilada pudo sentir su calor reconfortante, automáticamente ella lo abrazo pero sintió que había algo raro él estaba cabizbajo, eso la termino de despertar, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de él.

-¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto sacándole un mechón de la cara

-Mejor – dijo ella y automáticamente sintió como él abrazaba, intuitivamente buscaba sus labios, el beso fue suave y tierno. Ella sonrió, siempre quiso despertar así y aunque él no lo admitiera, se sentía a gusto con esa sonrisa al lado suyo.

-¿Tú como estas? – pregunto ella, intrigada por el aura que emanaba de él

-Bien – se limito a responder. Al ver que no le sacaría ni una palabra más decidió acurrucarse en su pecho con la punta de sus dedos le hizo unas caricias en el brazo, él decía más con sus silencios y sus actos, él era así y así como era lo quería, se esforzaría por aprender a interpretar cada silencio si era necesario.

-Mis padres llegan mañana – comento tranquilamente cuando sintió que Sasuke se tranquilizo a lo que él respondió con un "Hn".

* * *

 **Gente bella, amo sus comentarios! Por favor sigan!**

 **Nos leemos luego :)))**


	8. Atónita

**Antes que nada disculpen la demora, está semana me paso de TODO pero si no es esta semana o la otra voy a estar publicando como lo venía haciendo!**

* * *

Sakura sintió un ruido pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, podía intuir que sus padres habían llegado y que Sasuke se había marchado pero lucho hasta el final para seguir fantaseando con el chico que amaba, hasta que su madre la despertó.

Pasaron algunos días desde que se recuperó y todo volvió a la normalidad a excepción de su nuevo amigo: Ryu. Desde el día que la visitó se habían acercado, Sakura quiso devolverle la atención, era lo que correspondía ¿No? Intento hacer unas galletas que sabía le gustaban pero cometió un terrible error, no las probó. Solo al ver la cara de Ryu se dio cuenta de su error y que la cocina no su fuerte, debía mejorar e internamente agradeció que su Sasuke-kun no llego a cenar, no quería ser egoísta pero no podía quitarlo de su cabeza. Todo eso círculo por la cabeza de la kunoichi al probar su comida y entender el porqué de la cara de su nuevo amigo, como recompensa le ofreció invitarle el almuerzo, cosa que él acepto, desde allí su amistad comenzó a crecer y como consecuencia su vida en el hospital mejoró ya que sus guardias pasaron a ser más amenas.

Respecto a su nueva relación con Sasuke, ella no había notado cambios pero su sensei sí lo hacía, el grupo se había vuelto más unido, Sasuke por su parte se había abierto con Sakura y ella era más natural cuando hablaba con él además de que su relación con Naruto había mejorado.

Todo marchaba de lo más tranquilo hasta que en uno de los entrenamientos con Goidaime por error le comento sobre cierta biblioteca y digo error porque hasta que ella no le contó en profundidad sobre el tema, Sakura no la dejo en paz, demostrando que su perseverancia a la hora de entrenar también era sinónimo de terquedad.

Resultaba ser que existía una biblioteca oculta dónde se encontraba toda la información referida a sellos, entre otros temas que no se encontraba en la biblioteca principal que ella conocía, para obtener esta información Sakura debió prometer que nadie debería conocer la ubicación de esta y mucho menos que ella estaría allí, emocionada aceptó, solo le quedaba hablarlo con Sasuke, sentía que el debía saber que investigaría dicho tema.

Esa misma noche los vería para su encuentro semanal, le llamó la atención la ausencia de Kakashi pero según sus compañeros él tenía unos asuntos que atender. A medida que la noche fue avanzando se fue poniendo más nerviosa, cosa que no fue desaparecida por Sasuke.

Más allá de los nervios de Sakura y la ausencia de Kakashi, la cena transcurrió con normalidad, terminada la noche Naruto se ofreció a acompañar a su amiga pero ella se negó con amabilidad diciendo que tenía ganas de caminar sola, aunque Naruto acepto de mala gana el rechazo sabía que ella estaría bien.

Sasuke estaba intrigado por su actitud por lo que decidió que la seguiría para saber que estaba ocurriendo, una vez que se alejo lo suficiente como para no levantar sospechas se dio la vuelta para emprender su misión pero para su sorpresa ella se encontraba atrás suyo, era evidente que se estaba volviendo buena ya que no había notado su presencia.

-Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo – dijo ella con una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación, pese a eso su voz no perdió su dulzura característica. Pese a la sorpresa él se quedo inexpresivo por lo que ella continuó – creo que puedo investigar sobre tu sello - dijo expectante a la reacción de él.

-No te metas- dijo al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, dicho eso comenzó a alejarse molesto

-¡Me Preocupas! No sabemos nada de el ¿Acaso no quieres saber algo aunque sea? – Dijo Sakura corriendo hacia Sasuke, estaba desconcertada.

\- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe – dijo Sasuke intimidante

El tono de su voz la había asustado pero no estaba dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer – También es asunto mío – afirmó, estaban cara a cara, él pudo notar su determinación – si te quedaste con la condición de que te ayude en tu venganza eso haré – hizo una pausa y continuó – quizás esto pueda ayudarte o no pero déjame intentarlo – finalizó Sakura en súplica, quería de alguna forma ayudarlo.

-¿Cómo y cuándo? – Pregunto

\- Mañana en una biblioteca – se apresuro a responder

-¿Eso era lo que te tenía extraña? -Pregunto de repente, estaba cansado, el entrenamiento de ese día había sido especialmente duro. Ella asintió y él gruño, que en idioma Uchiha era un "está bien", se quedaron en silencio.

-Me voy a mi casa – soltó Sakura cuando el silencio se volvió incómodo al no ver respuesta alguna comenzó a caminar, Sasuke la siguió en silencio hasta la casa Haruno.

-Dime si es que descubres algo – dijo de la nada antes de desaparecer

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró de la emoción por la aprobación de Sasuke mientras que el se iba tranquilo, total eran libros ¿Qué tan peligroso podía ser?

Al día siguiente después de ayudar a su maestra Sakura se dirigió hacia la biblioteca indicada, esta se encontraba en una parte alejada de la villa que además no era concurrida, Tsunade le advirtió que por dicho motivo no debería dejar que la vieran por esa zona, tendría que ser rápida y cautelosa para que nadie supiera de su presencia aunque no era algo difícil para ella pero definitivamente le llamaba la atención todos los recaudos que debía tomar.

Finalmente se encontró en aquél dichoso edificio, este era modesto en comparación a la biblioteca principal de Konoha, esta estaba pintada con colores pasteles salvo por el techo que era de un rojo desteñido por los años y en su interior era austero, solo contaba con los estantes y nada más, era una diferencia importante a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada no sólo por el aspecto del lugar sino por el hecho de que estaba desolada, literalmente era la única en el edificio. Sakura se dirigió hasta el fondo como se le había indicado, allí se encontraba la sección de "Herbologia", se tomó unos cuantos segundos para admirar la cantidad de libros correspondientes al tema pero rápidamente las instrucciones de Tsunade-sama se le vinieron a la cabeza, debía tocar con chakra los libros que no pertenecían a la esa sección en orden descendente, sin darse cuenta murmuró algunos títulos y se dio cuenta que retumbaba por toda la biblioteca por lo vacío que estaba, debía ser cuidadosa.

\- Aquí están los últimos, "historia del arte" y "construcciones para principiantes" – se dijo mentalmente, esperando que se abriera alguna puerta, finalmente escucho un chasquido y acto seguido se abrió una trampera en el techo, por unos segundos se le vinieron todas las películas de terror que había visto en su vida y tuvo miedo pero recordó que ella estaba haciendo esto por él, respiró profundo y salto al nuevo piso, al llegar pudo ver la nueva habitación que se desplegaba frente a ella, era prácticamente una segunda biblioteca muy bien iluminada por la luz natural pero con la diferencia de que en esa habitación había muebles y el techo era bastante más bajo, ideal para su estatura, supuso que eso se debía a que el edificio aparentaba ser de un piso y este segundo estaba camuflado como techo.

Instintivamente camino por toda la biblioteca hasta encontrar la sección que buscaba, pudo distinguir el pequeño cartel que decía "Sellos" allí se desplegaba una serie de cuatro estantes, esto le produjo cierta congoja, tardaría varios días en poder encontrar lo que buscaba y si es que lo encontraba, volvió a respirar profundo y tomó el coraje para empezar.

Las horas fueron pasando pero solo se percató de ello cuando se le comenzó a dificultar la lectura, no sabía que hora era pero si que la penumbra se debía a la luz de la luna y a los edificios linderos, suspiro, antes de volver ojearia un último libro que a su parecer era corto pero antes de que lo llegará a tocar con la yema de los dedos sintió pasos, el corazón se le paro del miedo, era consciente de que ese lugar estaba prohibido y que ella no debería ni conocer su existencia. Oculto su chakra y se quedó inmóvil, sintió que era una señal de que debía irse.

Al cabo de unos minutos se escucharon otro par de pasos, no podría irse hasta que todos se hubieran ido.

-Señor -dijo de pronto una voz gruesa – tenemos el informe de Kakashi, esta investigando los ataques y comprobó que era Akatsuki-

-Ya veo- dijo una segunda voz, esta era intimidante – ¿De que integrantes estamos hablando?

\- Uchiha Itachi- dijo la primera voz, haber escuchado ese nombre le removió todo el cuerpo, intentó afinar el oído e intentó ver de quien se trataba pero solo pudo ver a un hombre vendado.

-Buscalo y dile que me vea, no está respetando nuestro acuerdo – dicho

En otro punto de la ciudad un par de horas más tarde, Sasuke estaba abriendo la puerta a una Sakura pálida.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten!**

 **Para la próxima contestó bien pero les aseguro que las visitas van a seguir ;)**


	9. Montaña rusa de emociones

Sin saber bien como, estaba en la puerta del departamento de Sasuke, estaba agotada y espantada por todo lo que había escuchado ¿Cómo podía ser que la aldea mantenía relaciones con las mismas personas que se suponía buscaban traer a la justicia? ¿Todo el mundo lo sabía? Todavía no tenía sus ideas claras pero sentía que no podía ocultarle esto a él, sabía que no lo tomaría bien pero era lo correcto ¿No?

Por el otro lado Sasuke no entendía el porqué de la agitación de Sakura, a juzgar por su cara debió encontrar algo, aunque dudaba un poco de la idea de dejarla pasar, por principios nunca había dejado a alguien pasar a su casa pero aún así lo hizo, sea lo que sea no deberían discutir lo ocurrido en la calle.

Ya adentro Sasuke le ofreció un vaso de agua a su compañera para que esta pudiera hablar, mientras bebía pudo notar que el departamento de Sasuke era muy sobrio, era un mono-ambiente que constaba con una cama, una baulera donde probablemente guardaba sus armas, un armario y una mesa que se encontraba en la entrada, las únicas decoraciones de la casa eran un cuadro bastante grande con el símbolo del clan Uchiha y un par de bibliotecas, la cocina era simple y estaba dividida del living por un desayunador.

Una vez ella se tranquilizó un poco dejo el vaso en el desayunador y miro a Sasuke con preocupación, se había empezado a cuestionar si es que era buena idea decirle lo que escucho y no sabía como decírselo, todavía no tenía las ideas muy claras.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto finalmente ya que Sakura seguía sin decir una sola palabra, se estaba impacientando, dudo por un momento si es que lo mejor sería echarla y hablar al día siguiente, se sentía cansado por todo el entrenamiento de ese día.

-Sakura- dijo molesto ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible sobre su estúpido sello? Ella temerosa lo miro a la cara y ahí comprendió que se trataba de algo más, esto lo impaciento aún más.

-Itachi… – fue lo único que Sakura alcanzo a decir ya que ante el cambio de semblante de Sasuke la asusto, era como si un aura negra lo rodeara y el ambiente cambio a uno pesado, por los nervios ella empezó a tartamudear.

-Dilo de una maldita vez – grito tomándola fuertemente por los hombros, su mente se nublo por unos segundos, era la primera vez que él la trataba de esa forma.

-La aldea mantiene contacto con él – chillo asustada cerrando los ojos, había cometido un error y se sentía estúpida por ello ¿Cómo se suponía que no tomara mal la noticia? Si todo lo relacionado a la masacre de su clan lo ponía así, había visto mil veces las peleas que tenía con Naruto, era lógico pero aun así tenía miedo además de que debería decírselo en algún momento.

De pronto sintió como el la soltaba, al abrir los ojos se encontró con un Sasuke incrédulo aunque eso solo le duro unos segundos ya que rápidamente cambio su semblante y con un golpe de rabia destruyo la pequeña mesa de la entrada. No podía controlar sus emociones, por un lado sentía furia por haberse creído que a la aldea intentaba capturar a Itachi y por el otro lado sentía traición ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera contacto con su hermano y la villa después de lo que le había ocurrido a su clan? Definitivamente él debía ser quien se encargara del asunto y matara a ese bastardo. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sakura solo pudo ver como en su arranque de ira él se dirigía hacia la baulera de allí saco unas cuantas cosas y camino hacia ella o mejor dicho hacia la puerta, allí ella lo entendió, él se estaba por ir. La angustia e impotencia se apoderaban de ella, era como si el tiempo se detuvo solo para ella mientras que para Sasuke se movía a toda velocidad.

-¡Basta! – grito ella aferrándose del brazo de su brazo cuando paso al lado de ella pero él se zafó, sintió un vuelco en el corazón – por favor, no te vayas así, no sabemos que es lo que esta pasando – Otra vez veía como ella no podía hacer nada, las lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a salir.

-No molestes- dijo terminando de empujarla.

Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, sintió un dolor inmenso, el sello se estaba propagando por su cuerpo, el dolor era tan fuerte que no se pudo mantener en pie. Sakura instintivamente corrió hacia él e intento sacarle la camiseta, debía ver el sello, por suerte todavía no estaba tan avanzado e intento pasarle algo de su chakra curativo pero aún no lo dominaba y el forcejeo de Sasuke no ayudaba.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Sakura arrastro a Sasuke hasta su cama, él temblaba, se notaba que estaba luchando para no dejarse dominar por ese maldito sello pero este no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que sintió las lágrimas de Sakura en su pecho, allí se dio cuenta que estaba tendido en su cama y que ella estaba arriba suyo sosteniéndole los brazos para que no la golpeara, aunque sea por accidente, ella con un hilo de voz repetía " por favor, no te puedes ir, no así, no quiero que nada te pase, prefiero morirme yo".

De pronto se sintió como la claridad a su mente volvía y como recobraba otra vez sus fuerzas, por algún motivo ella podía hacerlo volver, no podría dejarla así de fácil – Sakura – dijo suvamente al ver que ella lo seguía sosteniendo, sabía que verlo así había sido duro para ella. Al verlo vuelto a la normalidad se dejó caer sobre él, enterro su cabeza en su pecho y lloro, él la abrazo suavemente hasta que dejo de llorar.

-Perdóname Sakura – dijo abrazándola con más fuerza, tendría que aprender a controlarse o no podría llegarle ni a los talones a su hermano, ante la más mínima provocación el perdería.

-Prometo que mejorare Sasuke-kun, te lo prometo- acomodándose en el pecho de él, era una sensación extraña, después de tantas cosas que habían pasado él tenía el poder de tranquilizarla, estar con él a pesar de todo era adictivo para ella.

Sasuke no respondió, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y ella muy cómoda, el contacto con su piel le trasmitía paz y no quería pensar más por el día, realmente estaba agotada.

-Tus padres se preocuparan si no llegas - dijo después de un momento, volviéndose consciente de que ella sí tenía una familia quien la esperara por las noches.

-No lo harán– respondió con delicadeza – mande un clon de sombra para que mi familia no sospeche nada – ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Sasuke se sorprendió por la astucia de Sakura – Sasuke-kun, por favor no te vayas, por favor investiguemos lo que pasa – volvió a repetir, no dejaría que él se entregara a Orochimaru.

-Si es verdad lo que escuchaste será peligroso para ti Sakura, no te metas- dijo mirando a la nada

-No me pasara nada, hoy no me paso nada – dijo recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos el torso de Sasuke.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto sonrojado pero ella solo sonrio, había descubierto la forma de distraer a su amado y este sentía una electricidad agradable recorrer su cuerpo que lo atontaba o al menos eso pensó Sasuke.

-Solo me iré si es que tú quieres que me vaya – dijo con una sonrisa al sentir los brazos de Sasuke, ambos estaban agotados y ninguno quería que el otro se alejara.

* * *

 **¡Finamente todo volvió a la normalidad! Y volveré a publicar con la misma frecuencia de antes. Nos estamos leyendo y no se olviden de comentar!**


	10. Incidente

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto sonrojado pero ella solo sonrió, había descubierto la forma de distraer a su amado y este sentía una electricidad agradable recorrer su cuerpo que lo atontaba o al menos eso pensó Sasuke.

-Solo me iré si es que tú quieres que me vaya – dijo con una sonrisa al sentir los brazos de Sasuke, ambos estaban agotados y ninguno quería que el otro se alejara.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Él la hacía feliz, siempre lo hizo pero ahora que se sentía correspondida no podía evitar sentirse plena y desde que mejoraron su relación todo había cambiado para ella, desde su nuevo entusiasmo para mejorar hasta su tacto, lo había abrazado incontables veces y lo había visto sin su ropa en el hospital más de una vez pero nada de eso se parecía a lo que sentía ahora al tocar su piel con la yema de los dedos ahora él le removía otro tipo de sensaciones, mucho más agradables a las que solían tener.

Sasuke podía sentir la tranquilidad de ella y como el calor de cuerpo curaba cualquier tipo de ansiedad que él pudiera tener. Sentía como las pequeñas caricias lo relajaban al punto de poder hacerlo entrar en una especie de trance, en su cabeza rondaban varios pensamientos, ciertamente le resultaba extraño pensar que hacia un par de meses él estaba decidido a marcharse de la aldea y como ahora se encontraba acostado en su propia cama junto a Sakura, todo había pasado por ella. El odio que lo había invadido momentos atrás le parecían tan distantes, intentaba concentrarse en lo que ella le había contado pero las condenadas caricias le cortaban la imaginación ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estando con ella? Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en ella.

-Sabes, no sería la primera vez que durmamos juntos – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ella estaba sonrojada – me gusta mucho poder…. compartir contigo Sasuke-kun pero- hizo una pausa que Sasuke sintió como una eternidad

Quiso preguntar el por qué pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, por un momento se le ocurrió la loca idea de que cambiaría lo que fuera por ella pero otra vez su orgullo le impedía demostrar que le importaba, el se mostraría frio.

Por su lado Sakura estaba juntando valor, no podía creer que estaba a punto de pedirle esto - me gustaría poder…- su corazón acelerado no la ayudaba para nada a pensar en lo que esta diciendo – hacer esto mas seguido pero solo si tu quieres – tímidamente lo miro, se sorprendió al ver como esos pozos negros la miraban.

Al no escuchar una respuesta se sintió avergonzada y tentada a irse pero él no aflojaba su agarre, sonrió con autosuficiencia al reconocer lo ridículo que fue su pensamiento, ella lo amaba, ella era de él desde que eran niños y él la tendría.

No tenía palabras para ella, quizás porque siempre le resulto difícil expresarse por lo que decidió simplemente demostrarle lo que quería. Busco sus labios y ella correspondió tímidamente al principio pero pronto sintió un choque de electricidad que la incitaban a perderse en la boca de él, sentía como el contacto de su lengua la volvía loca. El intento de escape de Sasuke la había movilizado más de lo que él podría imaginarse, no quería privarse de nada estando con él, haría que sus momentos juntos sean felices.

Con un movimiento rápido él la coloco arriba suyo. Cada beso y caricia corrompían de cierta forma la inocencia de ambos, especialmente la de él, comenzaba a tener esa sensación otra vez, aquella que tuvo en la casa de ella cuando fue a cuidarla, sentía calor y un fuerte deseo de acariciarla y cuidar de ella. Una parte suya sentía que eso no era propio de su estirpe pero ciertamente ella le hacía perder la cabeza, no supo en que momento comenzó a provocarle estas sensaciones pero ahora no podía parar.

La ropa se volvió molesta para Sasuke, él deseaba sentir la piel de ella, quería tocarla y probar su piel pero no quería arruinar el momento incomodándola a Sakura, era consciente de que se avergonzaría pero su cuerpo se movía por si solo y sin poder resistirse a su impulso jugueteo con el lóbulo de la oreja de Sakura logrando así sacarle un pequeño gemido.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación nuevamente, ambos se detuvieron ese gemido tuvo un impacto en los dos, Sakura se separó como pudo, estaba muerta de vergüenza y al ver la cara de Sasuke no pudo contenerse, necesitaba irse ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? Nunca se imaginó ser capaz de hacer ese sonido, se puso roja como un tomate pero él sintió más que eso, estaba más duro de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

-Supongo que mejor me voy- se apresuró a decir la pelirosa levantándose de la cama, solo deseaba que la tragara la tierra pero antes de que llegara a dar un par de pasos Sasuke la agarro de la mano

-Perdón – tartamudeo – no sé qué me paso, lo arruine – se disculpaba a toda velocidad sin poder mirarlo, el eco de su voz y las "cosquillas" resonaban en su cabeza.

-Esta bien, no tienes por qué hacer un escándalo – haciéndose el entendido en el asunto y agradecido de que ella no lo mirara, se sentiría vulnerable si ella lo viera así.

-Lo lamento – repitió – es que me gusto mucho pero me dio vergüenza Sasuke-kun- dijo sonrojada.

-Si te quieres ir no hay problema, te acompaño pero si te quieres quedar a dormir algún día solo avísame- dijo aclarando la garganta disimulando así un ligero sonrojo, él hubiera querido seguir pero la veía tan frágil y no quería obligarla a nada mientras pudiera controlarse.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, por un momento sintió como le temblaban las piernas ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo esto? Se volvió a quedar en blanco ¿Qué haría? ¿Si se iba quedaría mal o sería al revés? Noto que Sasuke todavía la sostenía del brazo, quizás era una señal de que no quería que se fuese, quiso pensar como él y lo único que se le ocurrió fue regalarle una sonrisa y este le devolvió una media sonrisa mientras se volvía a acomodar en la cama para esperarla, tímidamente ella se volvió a acostar al lado de él, tantas emociones le definitivamente le harían mal al corazón, ella nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en los pantalones de él y quizás por eso pudo descansar.

Esta vez había sido él que no noto cuando ella se fue, pensó en lo sucedido en la noche anterior, una sensación agridulce lo invadió, definitivamente debería ahondar en el asunto de su hermano, había algo que no tenía sentido, nunca se le ocurrió preguntarse realmente el por qué ¿Por qué su hermano hizo lo que hizo? La única respuesta que se permitió todos estos años era simple: odio irracional, simple y llanamente pero debía haber alguna explicación, sabía por lo que había escuchado cuando era niño y por el tiempo que compartieron que él no era una persona que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, de momento necesitaría a Sakura para descubrir aunque sea quién era esa persona que decía tener contacto con su hermano. Otro pensamiento se le cruzo por la mente, deberían tener alguna forma de contactarse tanto como investigar lo de su hermano como para volver a sentirla, solo el recuerdo de ella en su cama lograba turbar ese pensamiento que lo había obsesionado tantos años.

 **Gente bella, espero que les guste y comenten, nos estamos leyendo!**


	11. Todo continua

Ese mismo día hablaría con ella, ya estaba decidido, se quedó unos minutos en la cama ya que todavía era temprano pero no pudo descansar, había gato encerrado y eso era suficiente como para molestarlo.

Después de su entrenamiento fue a esperarla a su casa pero pasaron unas cuantas horas, solo pasada la medianoche pudo divisar como una cabellera rosa se acercaba a paso cansado, las calles estaban desoladas y las casas totalmente oscurecidas, prácticamente toda la aldea se encontraba dormida a estas horas. Por un momento se le cruzo la idea de que era peligroso circular a esas horas para Sakura pero ladeo la cabeza, eso no importaba, ella se podría defenderse.

Con un rápido movimiento se colocó delante de ella pero no reacciono, tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, se la veía desarreglada y totalmente agotada.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- saludo ella, sentía que no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse nerviosa

-¿Qué te paso? – pregunto desconcertado, era la primera vez que la veía así, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados

-Viniste a decirme algo ¿verdad? – él no respondió - ¿Quieres pasar? – hizo el ademan como para que la siguiera- Y te lo cuento, la verdad tengo hambre y sueño – comento arrastrando los pies – mis padres se fueron esta mañana y volverán en un par de semanas – de a momentos Sakura sentía que decía incoherencias por el agotamiento por lo que intento ordenar un poco sus ideas.

-Ino comenzó el entrenamiento para convertirse en ninja medico, siento que estamos en una especie de competencia y ahora que puedo manejar el chakra debo aprender de medicina – comentaba mientras se dirija a la cocina – no quiero perder contra ella pero siento que es demasiado – finalizo abriendo la heladera

-Vete a bañar, yo cocinare algo –la interrumpió, ella se quedó unos segundos mirandolo desconcertada pero finalmente le sonrió

-Ve – insistió –quiero hablar contigo y así de dormida no me vas a escuchar – ella solo asintió

Esa noche hablaron un poco del día de cada uno, más que nada Sasuke escucho sobre el día de Sakura y su entrenamiento médico, se oía extenuante y por la cara de ella así debía serlo, finalmente la conversación se torno más seria, hablaron de la necesidad de ponerse algún tipo de código para poder hablar y coordinar todo lo respectivo con su investigación sobre el clan Uchiha, aquel hombre misterioso y finalmente uno por si alguno de los dos necesitaba ayuda con algo diferente o para "tranquilizar" al otro, según palabras de Sasuke.

El sistema era simple para que no levantara sospecha alguna, enviarían a un clon de sombra con forma de gato negro para lo respectivo a la investigación y otro blanco para "el otro asunto".

También acordaron que esas semanas que los padres de Sakura no se encontrarían, él se quedaría con ella ya que evidentemente según Sasuke ella no sería capaz de cuidarse sola, haciendo referencia al hecho de que sabía que si fuera por ella no comería ni dormiría.

Sakura acepto gustosa la idea de que él se quedara con ella, por primera vez sabía que dormiría con Sasuke, eso le resultaba abrumador y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo pero esa noche era tal el agotamiento que no le fue difícil dormir, vendrían semanas difíciles pero con la ayuda de Sasuke, estas no serían tan terribles.

Así pasaron tres meses, en ellos pasaron demasiadas cosas, llegaron a rastrear todas las conexiones del clan en los años previos a la masacre, incluyendo influencias que pudieron molestar a más de uno, Sakura e Ino volvieron a ser buenas amigas pese a que Sasuke no comprendía como funcionaba la relación amor-odio que ambas tenían, Naruto comenzó a entrenar con Jiraya. En Konoha se comentaba mucho entre los shinobis que el equipo 7 de Kakashi, era el más raro de todos pero también el mas unido.

No habían vuelto a tener misiones largas ni complicadas afuera de la villa, la única diferencia en el equipo era que Sakura actuaba tranquila alrededor de Sasuke, ya no luchaba por tener su atención u aprobación.

El ambiente era agradable, las noches y momentos que tenían para "tranquilizarse" no habían vuelto a ser tan intensos, dependiendo de la situación a veces se quitaba la camiseta pero nada más que eso.

Sakura pasaba ahora la mayor parte de su tiempo en el hospital para poner en práctica todos sus nuevos conocimientos.

-Frentesota- la distrajo Ino de sus pensamientos, se había quedado sola en el consultorio sin darse cuenta

-Cerda- devolvió el saludo mientras se acomodaba en su silla

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa? – pregunto sentándose enfrente de ella

-Nada – rio nerviosamente mientras movía los brazos en señal de que estaba todo bien

-¿Nada? Eh – dijo picara – se dice que ya no persigues a Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? Acaso hay otro chico –rio picándola con el dedo, hace mucho se lo quería preguntar

-Eso no te incumbe cerda – Sakura acomodo unos papeles haciéndose la ofendida, solo quería cambiar el tema aunque de verdad se moría de ganas de contarle todo a Ino y preguntarle su opinión sobre ciertas cosas.

-Dime – suplicaba Ino

-Esta bien – dijo sonrojada después de pensarlo un poco, no daría detalles ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? – Pero prométeme que nadie se va a enterar –amenazo con su puño.

Ino chillo de la emoción - ¿Quién es? –

-Eso no te lo diré- negando con una sonrisa – pero creo que siente cosas por mí – dijo apenada

-Al menos quiero que me cuentes algo, dime algo – dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura

-Eh… - titubeaba – Paso algo- dijo sonriendo toda colorada

-No te lo puedo creer – grito – te lo tenías bien guardado frentesota, así que un beso eh –

\- Baja la voz – dijo tapándole la boca a su amiga, tenía miedo de que alguien escuche – a veces siento que quiere algo más – dijo apenada - ¿Qué opinas sobre eso? –

Ino reflexiono un poco antes de darle una respuesta, que le haya contado eso significaba que era una persona de confianza para ella y no quería meter la pata.

-Respondeme con sinceridad- dijo llevando el dedo al mentón - ¿Te gusta mucho?

-Sí –

-¿Se preocupa por ti? –

-Eso me demostró – respondio después de pensarlo

-¿Te ves en un futuro con él? – Ino sonrio

-Sí – dijo entre emocionada y apenada. Ino sonrio pícaramente

-¿Tu quieres? – Sakura podía ver las intenciones de su amiga pero antes de llegar a responder sintieron como alguien tocaba la puerta, ambas enmudecieron

\- Sakura, es hora de tu descanso ¿quieres tomarte un té? - comento Ryu abriendo la puerta que Ino había cerrado minutos antes, para su sorpresa encontró a una Sakura roja y a Ino que sonreía victoriosa

-Bueno- tartamudeo Sakura, agradeciendo a Dios que su amigo apareciera para rescatarla, empezaba a tener miedo a no sobrevivir al cuestionario y no poder volver a ver a su amiga a la cara.

-Ino ¿Quieres venir cuando sea tu descanso? – Sonrio Ryu

-Quizás- dijo haciéndose la que miraba papeles – estoy muy ocupada – guiñándole el ojo a Sakura.

Tras cerrar la puerta Ino rio para sus adentros, con razón te llevaste ese bolso Sakura, ese chico no es Sasuke pero no estaba nada mal.

Camino a la azotea del edificio hablaron con otro de los enfermeros, este les comento que iria enseguida.

Era un día hermoso, la primavera se estaba acercando y ya se estaba haciendo sentir los primeros calores, a Sakura le gustaba compartir estos momentos con sus amigos del hospital, ellos se habían ganado su cariño en poco tiempo, quizás era el hecho de que trabajaban día y noche juntos y si bien tenían días estresantes, no era el mismo estrés que el de las misiones además hacia un tiempo que tenían una tradición de juntarse en aquella terraza para compartir un té y lo que Sakura cocinara, se había tomado muy personal eso de cocinar bien para Sasuke.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la villa Kakashi les pedía a Naruto y Sasuke que entregaran unos pergaminos a la quinta, para ahorrar tiempo fueron saltando por los techos de la ciudad, en el camino pudieron divisar una mata de pelo rosa sentada junto a alguien, que aparentemente la hizo reir. La rabia se apodero de los dos, quien era ese tipo que hacia reir a SU Sakura.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Sakura? – Aprecio Naruto de golpe enfrente a su compañera y su amigo – Con todas las veces que te invite a salir – mientras gritaba y sollozaba

-¡Naruto! – Solo llego a gritarle antes de darle un golpe y gritarle sobre que no se metiera con sus compañeros del hospital.

Sasuke contemplaba la escena con recelo, había comenzado a molestarle las insinuaciones de Naruto a Sakura pero lo que mas le molestaba era el flacucho con cara de idiota que estaba al lado de ella, no sabía por qué pero ese tipo lo molestaba de sobremanera.

-Sí pero ¿Por qué con él sí sales a tomar algo y conmigo no? – decía Naruto apuntando a Ryu, el seguía sentado con su taza de té y una galleta en su mano

-Porque estamos en nuestro descanso – dijo molesta mirando para el costado allí lo vio a Sasuke, se puso roja aunque confiaba que no era como el idiota de Naruto.

-Ya llegue – dijo de repente un segundo chico abriendo la puerta de la azotea, este miro la escena confundido

-Les presento a mis compañeros Ryu y…- dijo señalando a sus compañeros

-Vamonos Naruto- mascullo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Sakura

-Pero Sasuke, Sakura-chan nos esta presentando- dijo Naruto confundido

-Vamonos – dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta, no tenía tiempo de perder su tiempo con tonterías.

Finalmente se quedó sola con sus compañeros del hospital pero la sensación agradable que tenía se fue, cambio por una presión en el pecho la angustiaba.

 **Gente bella, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten que les parece! Nos leemos luego!**


	12. Te iré a buscar

Cuando empezó el segundo turno en el hospital sus ánimos eran muy distintos, una angustia la invadía y ni siquiera los pacientes podían sacarla de sus pensamientos. El último paciente se acababa de ir pero ella no se movió de su silla, solo se movió cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta.

-Pase – dijo con delicadeza pensando que era algún paciente de último momento pero se relajó al ver que era Ryu

-¿Cómo estás? - pregunto sentándose en la camilla para quedar frente a ella.

-Bien ¿y tú? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Segura? – replico arqueando la ceja, el semblante de ella cambio, la había descubierto – Te gusta ¿verdad? –

\- Dime que no es tan obvio – rio – sé que le molesta que este todo el tiempo encima de él e intento disimularlo lo mejor que puedo – admitió ligeramente avergonzada – ¿Tú que crees que este enojado? ¿Tendría que haberlo ido tras él? – pregunto seria, realmente la duda la estuvo carcomiendo y él era su amigo de confianza.

-Actuaste bien – se acercó y coloco su mano en su hombro, cosa que había tomado por costumbre para consolarla – tu tienes tus deberes aquí además…- hizo una pausa al ver la cara de Sakura – tengo el presentimiento de que no deberías preocuparte tanto –

-¿Por qué? ¿Viste o sentiste algo? – pregunto Sakura, estaba intrigada.

-Creo que también siente cosas por ti – Sakura se sonrojo emocionada pero pronto recordó un día en el que Sasuke le aclaro de manera grosera que con "eso" solo se tranquilizaban y nada más.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunto triste, ese recuerdo siempre la ponía así. Ryu miro por la puerta y pudo notar que eran los únicos en el piso, se acercó y la abrazo, tímidamente acepto el abrazo ya no quería seguir atormentándose con lo que había sucedido.

-Sí- respondió con confianza – principalmente por como se comportó y como me miro…-hizo una pausa para abrazarla con más fuerza y levantarla unos centímetros del piso para animarla – esa mirada tan espeluznante solo la tiene alguien cuando ve que la persona que le gusta esta con otro – con una sonrisa la soltó – solo dale un tiempo y todo se arreglara -

Después de meditarlo un poco - ¿Qué hare hasta entonces? –sollozos tomándose de la cabeza

-Trabajaras y pasearas conmigo – sonrió –no te olvides de la vez que hablamos con los chicos sobre el suicidio de la dignidad – Sakura rio, recordaba el día en el que habían pasado memorando anécdotas sobre ese tipo de situaciones con las personas que les gustaban.

-Esta bien – sonrio dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¿Vamos? – él solo asintió y se dirigieron a la salida.

Al otro lado de la villa se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke apuntando con sus kunais a un blanco, después de la "misión" que tuvieron no hubo rastro de su sensei por lo que terminaron en una competencia para ver quien tenía mejor puntería.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó Kakashi al ver los blancos destruidos

-Sakura-chan acepto salir con su compaero del hospital y no conmigo –Sollozaba Naruto – hasta cambio al teme – Sasuke hizo caso omiso a lo que decía su amigo pero con la última frase se sintió tentado de romperle el cuello. La imagen de Sakura riendo con aquel flacucho con cara de imbécil volvía una y otra vez.

-Ya veo – dijo guardándose su libro en el bolsillo – escuche rumores de que habían un par de chicos detrás de ella en el hospital – dijo observando con malicia la cara de sus alumnos en especial la del Uchiha– es natural – continuo- Sakura se esta convirtiendo en una hermosa joven, no me sorprendería que la inviten a una cita o que la engañen para salir en una – Sasuke disimulaba no escuchar mientras seguia con su práctica pero se podía ver como tiraba con mas fuerza – pero ella podrá defenderse si alguien intenta propasarse con ella no se…- lo interrumpio el sonido del blanco que se partio en dos – preocupen ella es una ninja – termino de decir con una sonrisa – bueno veo que estuvieron entrenando, es todo por hoy – dijo para después desaparecer en una nube.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando Sasuke pudo divisar a lo lejos una mata de pelo rosado, ella iba con el flacucho cara de idiota, trato de ignorarlo y siguió con su camino pero la voz de Kakashi retumbaba en su cabeza "hermosa joven" "inviten a una cita" "engañen para salir" y la gota que derramo el vaso "propasarse con ella", todo le importo una mierda y volvió a toda prisa sobre sus pasos y los volvió a encontrar, noto que ese inútil estaba caminando muy cerca de Sakura, jamás permitiría que le ponga un dedo encima a SU Sakura.

Mientras Sakura y Ryu iban tranquilamente por la calle, en el camino a sus casas iban hablando de distintas cosas y de vez en cuando paraban en algún local para mirarlo sin prisa.

-Ya vas a ver que…- iba diciendo Ryu pero no pudo terminar la oración por un golpe, sin saber cómo termino el piso todo adolorido.

-No te pases de listo con ella, idiota – Amenazo Sasuke poniéndose entre él y Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun – grito Sakura tomándolo por el brazo - ¡Él no hizo nada!-

Sasuke al notar que Ryu se quedo inmóvil en el piso sonrio con suficiencia, se dio media vuelta tomando a Sakura de la mano, ella lo siguió pero no sin antes ver que su amigo le sonreía mientras se levantaba, eso la tranquilizo. Afortunadamente nadie vio el espectáculo salvo un único espectador, su sensei quien se reía desde un techo, ahora Kakashi podría retomar su libro tranquilamente.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Sasuke, unos cuantos metros después del "espectáculo" se habían soltado las manos pero aun así caminaban uno cerca del otro, él iba caminando en silencio y Sakura roja como un tomate analizando la situación ¿Lo soñó? ¿Sasuke se había peleado por ella? Pronto llegaron a su departamento.

Tras cerrar la puerta Sasuke le planto un beso más apasionado de lo normal, Sakura sentía como la lengua de Sasuke se movía en su boca y como con sus brazos la rodeaba, ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

-No quiero que andes con ese idiota- dijo cortando el beso de repente

-Pero- titubeo

-No me agrada y no te quiero ver sola con él – tras decirle esto volvió a besarla con más intensidad, supo que la discusión termino cuando ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, podrían haber parado ahí pero él no quiso y ella tampoco, él lo sabía pudo sentir como las manos de ella buscaban el inicio de su camiseta para sacársela.

Él aprovecho el momento para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, pudo escucharla suspirar, inconscientemente se dirigieron a la cama para continuar con lo que habían empezado. Esta vez Sasuke no se contuvo y probo de su cuello, se sentía tentado a probar el resto de su cuerpo, con la mirada busco la aprobación de ella, esta asintió, se sentía perdida en ese cosquilleo tan agradable. Escucho como bajaba el cierre de su vestido y como los labios de Sasuke iban ganando terreno hasta llegar a sus senos, la hizo estremecer de placer al probarlos, se sentía tan libre que quería más, necesitaba más.

Por primera vez ella tuvo la iniciativa de sentarse en el regazo de Sasuke para que el pudiera seguir, al hacerlo pudo sentir algo duro en él, Sasuke entendió el mensaje por lo que comenzó a chupar con mas intensidad sus senos, ella se arqueba haciendo que el roce de sus entrepiernas se sienta embriagador.

Para Sasuke esa sensación era mil veces mejor que cualquiera de los sueños húmedos que había tenido, ese franeleo era adictivo y para colmo escucharla gemir lo volvía loco, desde que la había escuchado la primera vez no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

El resto de su ropa se volvió incomoda, poco a poco se la fueron quitando, necesitaban sentir la piel del otro y eso hicieron hasta llegar a la última prenda de ella, por unos segundos Sakura sintió miedo ya que sabía lo que vendría: el dolor de la primera vez.

Sasuke pudo sentir su miedo y tomo su mano, se acomodaron para que el pudiera acostarse arriba de ella.

-¿Quieres que pare? ¿O que siga? – le pregunto acomodándole tiernamente un mechón de pelo

-Sigue- dijo apretando su mano, él rio por lo bajo, ella extrañada lo miro

-Te ves hermosa- dijo para darle un beso tierno mientras la embestía, primero con suavidad y luego con fuerza para terminar de penetrarla. Ella apretó con fuerza su mano y se le escapo una lagrima por el dolor, este era diferente a cualquier tipo de dolor que hubiera sentido antes, Sasuke se quedó quieto mientras ella se acostumbraba a la nueva sensación, esta rápidamente comenzó a sentirse placentera, ella enredo sus piernas en su espalda y asintió para que él volviera a moverse, con cada nueva embestida venía con una sensación diferente, no podía evitar que se le escaparan los gemidos, intento callarlos con un beso pero no pudo ya que rápidamente Sasuke le corrió la cara para poder susurrarle al oído – me gustan – dándole la seguridad a Sakura para disfrutar como quisiera.

Sakura aguanto todo lo que pudo hasta que no pudo contenerse más y se vino con un último gemido seguido por él, quien se dejó caer encima de ella, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, se dieron vuelta, ella quedando abrazándose a él y el por debajo rodeándola con sus brazos. Se quedaron en silencio, en ese momento sobraban las palabras.

-¿Por qué ese flacucho te acompañaba? – pregunto después de unos minutos

-Porque vive cerca de casa, a veces me acompaña cuando me toca ir al hospital – dijo hundiendo su cara el cuello de Sasuke.

-Te iré a buscar esos días- dijo mirando al techo.

* * *

 **Genteee espero que les haya gustado y que comenten!**

 **Adrit126: Siii me inspire en ese capitulo jaja**

 **Sakura vh: Me hiciste reir mucho con tu comentario! Perdón por tardar! (no sé porque no me deja poner bien tu usuario :( )**


	13. El principio del fin

Desde que la envolvió entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de que nadie podría volver a tocarla salvo él, sentía una necesidad de protegerla por más que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo sola.

Los continuos viajes de los padres de Sakura no eran más que una excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo juntos y cuando ellos estaban ocasionalmente llegaba a dormir un simple clon, ni los duros entrenamientos podían deternlos, ciertamente las hormonas y las caricias los habían enloquecido a los dos. Sin saber como _esa molestia_ se había vuelto indispensable para él y ¿Para ella? preguntarían algunos, él siempre fue indispensable desde que eran pequeños la única diferencia era que su amor había madurado desde que eran parte del mismo equipo.

Ambos dejaban rienda suelta a sus pasiones, se sentían tranquilos ya que desde el día que las kunoichis comenzaban a realizar misiones también empezaban a cuidarse e ir a controles periódicos por "cualquier inconveniente" que pudiera existir y aunque a los ninja siempre se les enseña sobre cuidar a sus compañeros siempre se hizo especial hincapié en el tema de las violaciones durante las misiones, aunque ese nunca sería un problema para Sakura, ella siempre lo tendría a él o eso es al menos lo que Sasuke pensaba.

Ciertamente los días cambiaron para ambos, cuando podían estar juntos perdían la noción del tiempo tal y como lo habían hecho la primera vez y no era raro ver un gato blanco rondando el hospital o el campo de entrenamiento, quizás el gato del hospital era un poco sobreprotector además de arisco, a veces Sakura se quedaba hasta muy tarde y este siempre se quedaba con ella cuando el hospital se quedaba prácticamente vacío. Por otro lado Sasuke si cumplió con su amenaza de ir a buscarla al hospital por lo que pronto comenzaron a rondar rumores de que Sakura tenía novio o que si el Uchiha te veía hablando ella algo terrible te pasaría, era una especie de leyenda urbana, ya que si preguntabas ellos eran solo compañeros de equipo, aunque ni sus propios compañeros habían zafado de esa maldición, Naruto lo había vivido en carne propia.

Comienzo del FlashBack

Al equipo siete se le asignó la misión de escoltar a una pareja a una aldea cercana, todo marcho de lo más normal hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió la idea de ir a unos baños termales que quedaban de camino a Konoha, idea que el propio Kakashi y Naruto apoyaron con insistencia para "relajarse y fomentar los lasos de equipo".

La posada estaba prácticamente vacía, así que eran como los dueños del lugar y rápidamente a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea: espiar el baño de mujeres. Sabía que Sasuke no lo ayudaría con esa idea y que la consideraría tonta e impropia para un shinobi pero esto no lo detuvo. El plan era simple y perfecto según Naruto, ya que Kakashi-sensei iría después, el plan no tendría fallas este consistía en hacer un pequeño agujero a la tabla de madera que dividía las duchas de hombres con el baño de mujeres, el paraíso al alcance de la mano así lo había definido él en su cabeza.

El único riesgo que no contemplo fue Sasuke. Este lo encontró después de que concretara la primera fase: hacer el agujero, Naruto estaba tan emocionado que apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke

-Oye, mira teme – dijo emocionado en voz baja

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo intentando respirar profundo para no matarlo.

\- Oye teme si vienes ahora podrás aunque sea verle la espalda a Sakura-chan– Esa frase basto para que un aura maligna envolviera toda la habitación pero Naruto no estaba prestando atención – Sakura-chan tiene lindas piernas – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo mataría - Oh parece que se va a dar vuelta – decía mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz pero de repente todo se puso negro. Al verlo tirado en el piso no pudo evitar que una pequeña de autosuficiencia nadie la podría ver, salvo él.

Pudo observar por el pequeño agujero que Sakura estaba sola en aquel baño, sonrio con suficiencia, la volvería a hacer suya. En cuanto Naruto no bajo a cenar con el equipo ya que "dormía plácidamente".

Fin del FlashBack

Todo marchaba de maravilla y de forma normal para el equipo hasta que un día en medio de una de sus clásicas cenas, el integrante rubio tiro una gran noticia

-Me iré a entrenar con el viejo pervertido- dijo feliz mientras comía

-¿A dónde te iras? – pregunto Sakura tratando de disimular su tristeza, lo extrañaría mucho aunque jamás se lo admitiría a Naruto, él se había convertido en un hermano para ella.

-No lo sé pero si hay algo que tengo por seguro – sorbio de su plato – ¡me hare más fuerte y me convertiré en Hokage! – exclamo pidiendo otro plato de ramen.

-¿Cuándo te vas Naruto?- Pregunto Kakashi

-Mañana – exclamo con una sonrisa, estaba esperando alabos por su próximo entrenamiento pero en cambio Sakura lo golpeo en la cabeza

-¡IDIOTA!- gritaba ella mientras lo golpeaba – ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? ¡Es muy repentino! – Unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir – Mas te vale que mañana nos esperes para ir a despedirte – amenazo con el puño, en cuanto a Sasuke aunque no lo demostrará también extrañaría a su hermano y por otro lado, se sintió frustrado porque se sentía un poco estancado en su entrenamiento.

-Ya veras, Sakura-chan – decía Naruto sobándose la cabeza – seré mejor que el teme y aceptaras tener una cita conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa para aliviar el ambiente

\- Me quiero imaginar que ya tienes todo listo – comento Kakashi

-Todo listo ¿Qué? – pregunto este

-Tu departamento, baka – respondió Sasuke

-¿Qué debería dejar listo? – pregunto este, los presentes sintieron por un momento pena por Jiraya.

-Vamos, entonces – dijo Kakashi mirando al resto del equipo

-¿A dónde? –pregunto Naruto

-A ordenar tu casa – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa burlona que le duraría poco, es decir, hasta que vio el estado de ese departamento.

Así pasaron la última noche en la aldea, por un lado tuvieron suerte de que el departamento de Naruto fuera un asco durante la noche se rieron mucho y rememoraron viejas misiones, incluso Sasuke participo activamente de la conversación, no solo eran tres compañeros y su sensei, también eran buenos amigos.

En un momento Sakura aprovecho para preguntarle a Naruto porque nunca bajo a comer en la última misión que tuvieron, los hombres del equipo se miraron por unos segundos cómplices y no dijeron nada del asunto.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en las grandes puertas de la villa, el equipo 7 con cara de destruidos ya que estuvieron limpiando el departamento de Naruto hasta un par de horas atrás y el resto de sus compañeros que se encontraban en la aldea en ese momento, todos le deseaban buena suerte

-Voy a volver muy fuerte – dijo con una sonrisa

-No trabajes tan duro que nos haras quedar mal a todos – dijo burlón Chouji

-Todos trabajaremos duro – corrigió Ino, todos se rieron

-Nos vemos- saludaba Naruto mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡No pienso quedarme atrás Naruto! – gritó Sakura con una sonrisa – mas te vale que entrenes duro -

Pronto vieron como la figura de él se alejaba, Ino abrazo a Sakura quien intentaba no llorar, la despedida era especialmente dura para su equipo, aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo compartieron unos minutos antes de volver cada quien con sus respectivos asuntos y misiones. Kakashi y Sasuke se fueron a entrenar y Sakura en se fue en dirección a la torre del Hokage para continuar con su entrenamiento, aunque godaime la mando a dormir para que rindiera en su entrenamiento, de mala gana esta acepto.

Unas horas después, ya renovada por la siesta, volvió para avisarle que ya estaba lista para entrenar duro, bajo ningún concepto se quedaría atrás de sus amigos, ella sería quien cuide de ellos pero antes de tocar la puerta escucho un par de palabras que la dejaron en shock

-Vete Danzo –grito Tsunade enfurecida y a los pocos segundos este sujeto salio con una sonrisa de la oficina. Sakura estaba petrificada, esa era la voz que había escuchado antes.

Al verlo salir con esa sonrisa Sakura tuvo una mala corazonada, por suerte Danzo no pudo ver su cara ya que ella lo saludo con una reverencia que este ignoro.

Horas más tarde cuando Sasuke llego a su casa pudo ver un gato negro, habían acordado que no se comunicarían frente a su sensei por cuestiones obvias, se daría cuenta.

Acordaron verse en el campo de entrenamiento pasada la medianoche, allí nadie los molestaría.

* * *

 **Gente beia beia, me encanta leerlos y espero que ustedes estén disfrutando leerme como yo escribir para ustedes. Les mando un fuerte abrazo!**


	14. ¿Fin?

Sakura se sentía tan extraña, hace tiempo que no le daba miedo hablar con Sasuke por algo relacionado con la investigación, quizás todo se debía a que este hombre fue el que desencadeno todo o porque Sasuke había intentado irse tras escuchar la noticia. También debía reconocer que más allá de eso, todo era diferente ya tenía otro tipo de "relación" con su amado de cabellos azabaches y esta vez, a diferencia de aquella oportunidad tuvo tiempo de pensar lo que le diría durante toda la tarde e incluso hizo una pequeña investigación, había practicado mentalmente lo que diría y las posibles reacciones, esta vez hablaría con calma, debería ser diferente ¿No?

Durante su camino al campo de entrenamiento Sakura intentaba relajarse, inspiraba y exhalaba, aunque no se sentía como algo muy útil de momento y al sentir la presencia de Sasuke lo supo, era inútil, todo lo que había ensayado se había ido de su cabeza.

-Debe ser importante si que me citaste en este lugar- dijo Sasuke apareciendo detrás de ella provocando un respingo que intento disimular, cosa que no fue inadvertida por el Uchiha

-Ya sé quién es aquel hombre que escuche en la biblioteca- dijo intentando sonar lo mas natural mientras se dio la vuelta para verlo, al hacerlo se encontró con dos pozos negros que la miraban de forma inexpresiva, ella odiaba esa mirada.

– Se llama Shimura Danzo y al parecer tiene el poder de fastidiar a la Hokage – comento al ver que Sasuke no decía nada – al parecer fue muy cercano al tercer Hokage y tiene cierta relevancia entre los ANBU – se comenzó a sentir nerviosa por la mirada de Sasuke y bajo la cabeza – lo siento Sasuke-kun eso fue todo lo que pude averiguar.

-Ya veo- comento después de unos minutos en silencio, que se sintieron una eternidad – escúchame bien Sakura, por ahora deja todo como esta, será prudente darle un tiempo o sino será sospechoso que lo sigas o recaudes más información sobre él – la tomo por los hombros de forma delicada pero firme – prométeme que no harás nada sin antes hablar conmigo – Sakura asintió aliviada, definitivamente Sasuke se había tomado todo mucho mejor de lo que ella había podido imaginar.

-¿Eso es todo?- inquirió, a lo que ella respondió asintiendo la cabeza

-Vámonos- dijo comenzando a caminar

-¿A dónde Sasuke-kun? – pregunto extrañada mientras lo alcanzaba

\- A tu casa, ya es tarde y debes estar cansada – Ella le sonrió, el camino fue silencioso y se podía sentir un poco más pesado de lo normal.

Al llegar a la casa de ella, él se despidió con un gesto y diciendo "buenas noches" sin parar de caminar. Ocultando sus ganas de llorar se despidió con una sonrisa, tuvo la misma sensación que el día en la que él intento marcharse aunque sabía en el fondo que no se marcharía a ninguna parte esa noche pero no pudo evitar sentir que la abandonaría pronto.

La sola idea resultaba tan agobiante que no pudo dormir y los días que siguieron no ayudaron, lo sentía distante incluso ido, intentaba calmarse pensando que haberle puesto un nombre a la persona que tenía relación con Itachi era como acercarse a él y eso le removía viejas heridas, además para ser sincera cada vez que descubrían algo sobre lo ocurrido todo se volvía mas turbio.

Para el bien de los nervios de Sakura, pasado unos cuantos días, Sasuke volvió a la normalidad, otra vez volvía a buscarla al hospital y pasaba algunas noches con ella, incluso podría haber jurado que estaba mas demostrativo de lo normal aunque ¿Para qué negarlo? Ella estaba feliz.

Las mañanas en las que se despertaba junto al azabache eran sus favoritas, llevaba un par de semanas desde que lo hacía pero esa mañana en particular era soleada y se sentía llena de esperanzas. La noche anterior Sasuke se había mostrado como alguien excesivamente cariñoso, se sentía tan protegida en sus brazos que sin darse cuenta se quedo plácidamente dormida en ellos.

Ese día había tenido pocos pacientes por lo que pudo salir a entrenar con Tsunade, se sentía orgullosa de todo lo que estaba progresando, el día estaba a punto de convertirse en un día perfecto pero todo cambio cuando vio un gato negro en ventana, este no dejo ningún mensaje y por un momento sintió que pudo ser su imaginación pero había algo que no estaba bien, lo pudo sentir en su cuerpo, ni bien lo vio pudo sentir como su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas.

Ni bien pudo fue corriendo a la casa de Sasuke pero no encontró a nadie allí, de hecho la casa estaba impecable o como lo sintió ella en su corazón: lista para ser abandonada. Entro en pánico, empezó a correr con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba oscureciendo y debía encontrarlo. Incluso en su desesperación pudo notar que había más ANBUS rondando la villa de lo que normalmente habían.

Recordó entonces el lugar en el que Sasuke entrenaba cuando era pequeño, se habían encontrado allí un par de veces, era un lugar alejado y poco conocido

\- Sasuke-kun- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos cuando sintió su presencia - ¿Qué paso? Tuve que despistar a un ANBU.

-Sakura – dijo con una voz fría y oscura que la penetro hasta lo más profundo de su ser –Asesine a Danzo- sonrió pero su rostro no era el de siempre, ya no, algo había cambiado.

-¿Qué? – no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar

-No te preocupes nadie sospechara de ti, tome las precauciones necesarias – comento con tranquilidad acercándose a ella. Sakura se maldijo internamente por no haber sospechado nada, se había cegado con ilusiones tontas.

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono, le estaba costando respirar y podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolable

-Él fue una de las principales razones de que todo ocurriera pero no el único – dijo serio

\- No lo entiendo, porque hiciste eso, podríamos haberlo entregado – sollozo ella, todo lo que estaba pasando no podía ser verdad, era una pesadilla o tal vez un genjutsu pero no la realidad.

-Toda la maldita aldea tiene la culpa de lo que paso –dijo con asco - la destruiré

-Espera – grito ella queriendo abrazarlo pero Sasuke evito que se acercara más tomándola por el cuello.

-No te metas Sakura - hizo una pausa- Ya no eres necesaria – sentencio de manera fría.

-¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? – dijo con intentando separar las manos de Sasuke de su cuello para poder respirar – ¿una herramienta que puedes desechar? – Sasuke solo se limitó a soltarla para que ella pudiera respirar.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun – suplico ella intentando recobrarse del agarre

-Sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás Sakura – dijo alejándose, no quería lastimarla pero no se podía controlar.

-Lo sé pero creí por un momento que podríamos salir adelante – por unos segundos todo se sintió diferente y vio como Sasuke se acercaba con un kunai dispuesto a matarla– ¡Sasuke no me metas en un estúpido gentjutsu! – grito ella indignada ya que él desapareció de su vista.

-Has mejorado Sakura –dijo apareciendo detrás de ella

-¿Volverás? – sollozo

-Solo para destruir este lugar -

\- Por favor no – dijo con un hilo de voz - Todavía podemos encontrar una solución podemos probar que todo paso por culpa de Danzo – Sasuke rio por lo bajo, sabía que ella no lo abundaría fácilmente.

-Gracias Sakura – fue lo último que escuchó ella antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Al despertarse solo pudo recordar todo lo que había escuchado, Sasuke la había dejado en aquella banca cerca de la entrada, en aquel mismo lugar donde ella lo había detenido una vez salvo que ahora había fallado, con el corazón destruido se fue directo a la torre del Hokage.

* * *

 **Gente beia! Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten :)**

 **Porfi no me quieran matarrr por el fin de este capitulo! Y s** **olo para aclarar no es le fin, me niego a darle al "complete" con un fin como este! Peeeero como anticipación, próximamente (una vez que termine este) voy a estar subiendo otra historia con un hilo medio parecido a esta y un par mas que tengo en mente.**

 **Abrazo hasta la semana que entra!**


	15. Puntos de vista

**Para que vean que no perdí la costumbre la semana pasada publique otro fic se llama "Jamás volveré a mentirte" si tienen ganas pasen, lean y comenten! Ahora si disfruten de este!**

* * *

 **POV Sasuke**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que abandone la aldea, sabía que era buscado como criminal por la muerte de Danzo e incluso escuche muchos rumores sobre mí como que me vendí a Orochimaru, que me volví parte de Akatsuki, hasta oí que se habían osado a decir que me convertí en un vulgar ladrón pero decidí hacer oídos sordos a todas esas tonterías, nada de eso me importaba. Aunque odiara admitir, solo había un par de cosas que me importaban realmente de la aldea y por ello fue que volví un par de veces, aunque nadie lo supo.

Escuche sobre las nuevas misiones que tenía el supuesto nuevo equipo siete, que ahora conformaban por Naruto, Sakura, el idiota sonriente que intentaba remplazarme y el nuevo capitán, no podría decir que la presencia de estos últimos lo ponían feliz. Lo único que lo impresionaba de ese nuevo equipo eran las mejoras en las habilidades de Sakura y Naruto pero eso tampoco importaba ya, ahora se encontraba con su hermano y tenían otra misión por la cual había decidido ignorar su pasado en La Hoja. Debería ignorar a los que una vez fueron importantes para él hasta que concretará su misión aunque muy a su pesar cruzo camino con ellos más de una vez, ellos no podían entender por qué él no quería volver, tuvo que alejarlos llegando incluso a tratar de matarlos en su furia para que lo dejaran continuar, él había tomado su decisión.

-Sasuke, tenemos que movernos – Itachi lo saco de sus pensamientos. Él se limitó a responder con un monosílabo.

\- Me informaron que finalmente habrá guerra – dijo caminando

-¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo, había supuesto que todavía faltaba tiempo para que eso pasara

\- Lo que escuchaste- dijo tajante el mayor de los Uchiha – Ya es hora de que te veas por las buenas con tus amigos – sonrió – y que limpiemos finalmente el nombre de nuestro clan – Tras decirlo se escuchó una explosión lejana – Ya comenzó – dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más serio – Vámonos – fue último que dijo antes de ponerse en marcha.

Sasuke por su parte no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, tenía ganas de terminar todo este asunto además de que quería ver a sus seres queridos aunque jamás se lo admitiría a ellos.

 **POV Sakura**

En la superficie se veía lista y calmada pero por dentro los nervios la invadían, simplemente no podía creer que se estaba preparando para ir a una guerra, afuera el alboroto era evidente podía notar como todos se movían velozmente incluso ella aunque se sintiera lenta y torpe.

Estaba preocupada por sus amigos, especialmente por Naruto, él era un idiota tan imprudente y en el que confiaba a muerte pero aun así no lo podía evitar, no podría soportar otra perdida y menos la de él, era su hermano.

Sintió como una presencia tranquilizadora se acercaba y por la situación solo se podía tratar de una persona: Ryu, se habían vuelto tan cercanos que de hecho podía sentir su chakra por encima de el de los demás. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió la palma de él en su hombro

-Tranquila, respira, tengo un buen presentimiento de hoy – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Es tan obvio que estoy nerviosa? – rio para liberar un poco de estrés

-No se nota, de hecho pareces demasiado tranquila, eso te hace buena doctora, Sakura – dijo sonriendo – pero no te olvides que yo te conozco –

-A veces me molesta que me conozcas tanto – bromeo Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa

-Lo sé – dijo tomando un pergamino debajo de la mesa – Toma, ya te lo estabas olvidando -

-No sé qué es lo que haría sin ti, héroe– le sonrio con sinceridad, habían compartido tanto y crecidos juntos en aquel hospital, él siempre estaba para ella, ayudando y siendo su cable a tierra, él era su "héroe" del trabajo.

-Que bueno que no tengas que pensarlo, heroína – rio al remarcar la última palabra para para disimular su nerviosismo – Ahora escúchame – dijo cambiando el semblante – Shizune te esta buscando, ella se encuentra en el cuarto piso ahora – agrego – está repartiendo los últimos suministros.

El hospital estaba abarrotado, el ambiente era tenso eso se podía sentir en el murmullo del lugar, los niños pequeños llorando sin entender realmente lo que pasaba y los padres ahí presentes disimulando que todo estaría bien y las caras nerviosas de las mujeres embarazadas que acariciaban asustadas sus vientres. Sakura ladeo la cabeza intentando concentrarse, su misión era que nadie se preocupara y traer a todos los que pudiesen para que pudieran volver a la villa que tanto amaban, donde se encontraban sus seres queridos, había fallado con Sasuke pero no le fallaría a esas personas.

Pronto llego a donde se encontraba la líder de la división médica pero esta no reparo en la presencia de ella hasta que Sakura le toco el hombro.

-Disculpame Sakura- dijo cansada –hay tanto por hacer que yo…- dijo entre balbuceos

-No tienes que disculparte – dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo darle

-Gracias- dijo finalmente

-Ryu me dijo que quería verme – dijo cambiando a un semblante más serio, Shizune asintió

-Necesito que lideres el segundo grupo de ninja médicos – hizo una pausa – confió en ti – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí – dijo aceptando su misión - ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Ustedes saldrán mañana, ve y descansa – hizo una breve pausa – Es una orden – Sakura solo asintió, Shizune la conocía y sabía que si fuera por ella no abandonaría el hospital, estar allí la hacía sentir útil, en otras palabras no como una molestia pero eso no importaba ahora debería descansar, mañana sería un día importante y debería estar alerta.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con una buena sorpresa Ryu era parte de su escuadrón, tenerlo cerca haría que todo fuera más fácil para ella, por un momento sonrio aliviada, si él se encontraba allí nada podría salir mal.

A las pocas horas, estaba aturdida no supo ni como comenzó el ataque o cómo fue que se separó del resto del equipo, se sentía mareada y le costaba moverse, vio a su alrededor y no vio a ningún enemigo. Instintivamente corrió en busca de sus compañeros, vio a su alrededor y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, se petrifico, sus compañeros y amigos muertos. No lo pensó más y sin importarle el dolor corrió en busca de algún sobreviviente. Sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando encontró un pequeño grupo que había resultado sin heridas de gravedad al igual que ella pero la poca alegría se termino cuando se dio cuenta que Ryu no estaba entre sus compañeros, ordeno que revisaran a cada uno de sus compañeros y siguió en busca de su amigo, sintió un chakra familiar que se desvanecía, el corazón le dio un vuelco y rápidamente las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no podía pensar lo único que podía escuchar era su dialogo interno similar a un "No, no, no, no puede ser, no ¡No!". Por fin lo encontró, se lo veía malherido y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro arriba de su cuerpo intentando sanar desesperadamente sus heridas pero ni bien comenzó con la curación lo supo.

-Por favor no te mueras – dijo de una forma que solo su amigo pudo entener entre la voz quebrada y el corazón roto, no se preocupaba de la motivación del resto del grupo ya que se encontraban lejos – por favor no me dejes – rogo

-Sakura – dijo débilmente abriendo los ojos.

-Ryu- lloraba mientras le proporcionaba su chakra curativo para quitarle el dolor.

-No lo gastes en mí – dijo Ryu pero Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¡No! No seas idiota – grito frustrada –No te dejaré así que por favor no me dejes sola – por primera vez en años temblaba, se sentía como la primera vez que vio morir a aquel escolta. Ryu la miraba con una cierta paz que le crispaba los nervios, ella ya había visto esa mirada en los pacientes que ya aceptaban la muerte.

-Eres hermosa y capaz- dijo débilmente, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía poso su mano en el rostro de ella

-No seas idiota – dijo tomando la mano de él

-Sakura, todavía lo puedes salvar – dijo de pronto - sabes que ya no me puedes salvar a mí pero aun lo puedes salvarlo a él, trae a Sasuke-

-Lo hare, tonto - sollozo acariciando su rostro – aun así te preocupas por mí-

-Siempre- fue último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, él sonreía como solo lo hacia para ella.

No pudo con ella misma, sabía que debía moverse pero no pudo hacerlo, se recostó sobre el cuerpo de amigo y allí su corazón exploto y con el las lágrimas amargas junto con la frustración y angustia que había guardado por tanto tiempo. Su mejor amigo y apoyo había muerto. No supo cuando tiempo se quedó ahí, no tuvo las fuerzas para dejarlo solo hasta que uno de los ninjas de su grupo se acerco.

-Sakura-san – dijo acercándose

-Estoy bien, solo necesito unos minutos para curarme – dijo componiéndose, no podía dejar que la vieran mal - ¿Cómo esta el resto del equipo?

-No quedamos muchos – dijo bajando la mirada - Sakura-san, solo quedamos unos pocos-

-Nos quedaremos por aquí cerca hasta que nos recuperemos y enterremos rápidamente a nuestros muertos – miro al costado y la imagen de su amigo la destruyo – se lo debemos – una lagrima traicionera se le escapo pero el otro ninja entendía su sentimiento y sería su secreto, el también había perdido seres queridos.

* * *

 **Gente beiaaa! Les traigo el capitulo del día, antes que nada perdón la tardanza pero no saben la cantidad de cosas que me pasaron estas semanas (ahora me dan gracia) que me hicieron retrasarme por un lado, no supe bien como escribirlo y me la pase escribiendo y borrando, hasta que llegue a algo que más o menos me gusto como fue quedando y después tenía que ver la forma de que quede mas Sasusaku que otra cosa por lo que este cap son mas puntos de vista de lo que fue pasando que otra cosa. En fin vere como me las arreglo para la semana que viene. Los quiero! :)**


	16. Guerra y paz

**Sé que no suelo hacer aclaraciones y menos al principio pero aquí va una! Van a ver que hice cualquier cosa con esta parte de la trama respecto a la original y me voy directo a lo que tiene que ver con la historia porque sino créanme que sería todo demasiado largo y no quiero cagarla, así que bueno, espero que disfruten la lectura y que comenten al final!**

 **Todavía falta un poquito para que esta historia termine, aunque francamente no la quiero terminar aún *Abarazo fuerte a ustedes y llanto a mares*.**

* * *

A medida que se iban acercando se podía sentir como el aire se hacía más pesado y dejando ver algún que otro destrozo, pronto pudieron notar las miradas asustadas e incrédulas de los ninjas que los rodeaban, sin inmutarse siguieron su camino, no perderían el tiempo con inútiles que no tenían poder alguno y por el otro lado no existía entre los presentes ninjas que se atrevieran a enfrentar a los hermanos Uchiha.

Las caras no les resultaban familiares por lo que entendieron que allí se encontraban todos los ninjas que pudieran pelear en ese momento, no en vano esta sería la cuarta guerra ninja. Solamente una vez que llegaron al frente Sasuke pudo divisar a sus conocidos, todos vestían la típica ropa negra con el chaleco verde, dándole a entender que todos los inútiles de su generación habían logrado subir de rango, los susodichos al notar la presencia de estos se enmudecieron y unos pocos se pusieron en posición de guardia, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, incluso Naruto quien se encontraba en shock por la presencia de Sasuke. La primera en atreverse a hablar en esa situación fue Ino, a diferencia de cómo la recordaba ahora lucia decidida aunque se notaba que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Escuchame bien Sasuke – se podía sentir la molestia y el desagrado en voz -¿Qué hiciste con Sakura? – pese al tono de voz aun se podía notar el miedo sobre todo al nombrar a su amiga.

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo articular intentando no mostrar emoción alguna, jamás pensó que lo primero que le dirían sería un reclamo sobre la pelirosa, con disimulo miro a su alrededor pero la vio, intento sentir su chakra pero fue en vano.

-¿A que te refieres, Ino? – la voz de Naruto cambio, él acababa de llegar, con desesperación busco entre los ninjas alguna cabellera rosada pero tampoco la encontró.

-¡Atacaron al equipo medico! A su equipo – chillo indignada ante la mirada incrédula pero serena de Sasuke – Eres un maldito ¡Jamás te importo! ¿Verdad? – unas lagrimas traicioneras amenazaban con salir. Entre los presentes la noticia cayo como un balde de agua ¿A caso le había pasado algo a Sakura? Todos allí habían tenido misiones con ella, la conocían y la querían – ¡Si no la vuelvo a ver no te lo perdonare! – Ino quiso seguir recriminándole cosas a Sasuke pero no pudo ya que su voz se quebró

-Teme – grito Naruto molesto, tomando a Sasuke por el cuello de traje - ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan? ¡Ella fue el motivo por el cual nunca nadie se rindió contigo! – Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo pero Sasuke se libero de su agarre empujándolo.

Itachi quien había estado observando la escena en silencio interrumpió – Nosotros vinimos a pelear por La Hoja y limpiar el nombre de nuestro clan – hizo una pausa para mirarlo a Naruto y la chica rubia – No tenemos nada que ver con su amiga o el ataque al escuadrón – dijo intentando calmar los ánimos, si pelearían deberían tener la mente fría, eran ninjas después de todo.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que ustedes son de confianza? – pregunto irritado Shikamaru, tener que lidiar con ambos Uchiha era un fastidio, no sabía que podría esperar de ellos.

-No pueden estar seguros pero miren a su alrededor – comento Itachi con tranquilidad – Nos necesitan – finalizo el mayor de los Uchiha. Shikamaru lo miro con fastidio, él tenía razón, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

Ajeno a lo que ocurria se encontraba Sasuke, la sola idea de que le haya ocurrido a Sakura le provocaba rabia ¿Por qué la habían dejado sola? ¿Dónde se encontraban los inútiles de Naruto y Kakashi en ese momento? Además la voz de la Yamanaka hacia eco en su cabeza ¿No volver a verla? Quiso golpear alguien, la última vez que la había visto había intentado asesinarla y ahora se sentía terrible por ello, de alguna forma ella volvía a molestarlo. – Sasuke, debemos prepararnos – dijo su hermano sacándolo de su trance, respiro con tranquilidad, su hermano tenía razón, lo que vendría a continuación sería largo y agotador.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando cientos de babosas aparecieron por todos lados y un grito familiar hizo volar unos cuantos amigos a su alrededor.

-Te hiciste esperar Sakura-chan- grito victorioso Naruto, se pudo escuchar el cambio en su voz, ahora se sentía tranquila de que su amiga se encuentre allí.

-Lo siento Naruto, tuve muchas cosas que hacer – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, tenía algunas heridas leves, signos de pelea y cortes en su ropa también. Ella lo miro con cierto recelo preguntándose si la presencia de aquel azabache sería para bien, él le dedico una sonrisa de lado, brindándole algo de paz.

-El equipo siete esta junto – Naruto grito con orgullo, dándole ánimos a los que se encontraban cerca. Ahora todos pelearían con tranquilidad y dando lo mejor.

* * *

El aire era tan tenso que parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo, otra vez el miedo invadía a la kunoichi, tenía miedo de perderlo de nuevo, las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, se sentía como una niña indefensa tal cual como cuando tenía doce años.

-Yo… ¡Sé que no puedo hacer nada! – no podía dejar todo sin hacer nada, aunque sea suplicaría era lo mínimo que podía hacer, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, se sentía patética por estar en esa situación – A pesar de lo mucho que me importa…- solo veía como Sasuke se alejaba junto con su hermano - ¡De lo mucho que te amo! – grito finalmente – No puedo seguirte – dijo aprentando los puños con frustración - ¡Sasuke! – grito con todas sus fuerzas y este se detuvo a mirarla.

De pronto la imagen de sus seres queridos a los que no pudo salvar la atormentaban, especialmente la de Ryu pidiéndole salvar a Sasuke, que por algún motivo que ella no entendía él siempre apoyo la teoría de ellos se habían amado y no que este la había usado como a una tonta.

Al ver su cara, tuvo una ligera esperanza – Sasuke – repitió en sollozo –Si tienes un diminuto agujero en tu corazón para mí ¡Por favor no te vayas otra vez! – Pudo sentir la mirada lastimosa de Kakashi y Naruto pero no le importó, rogaría si fuera necesario.

-Eres… realmente molesta – fue lo único que dijo, de pronto sintió un dolor en el corazón, todo se volvió borroso y finalmente cayo.

-No tenías que usar un genjutsu también ella! – Grito furioso Naruto, Kakashi se acercaba para cargar a Sakura, donde ella estuviera a salvo

-Sakura solo quiere salvarte Sasuke – grito molesto Kakashi – Una vez ya intentaste matarla y ella sigue derramando lagrimas por ti ¿No te das cuenta que para ella es una tortura amarte? –

Sasuke sigui caminando – ella sería una molestia e interferiría – dijo de pronto – Yo no tengo porqué amarla o ella a mi – dijo para seguir con su camino. Itachi miro con pena la situación, estos sentimientos le recordaban al día que termino con su familia, intuyo que esto era difícil para su hermano pero aun así no dijo nada, tenían cosas que terminar. Ambos Uchiha desaparecieron.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto viendo que Naruto se iba corriendo

-Kakashi-sensei, yo le prometi a Sakura que traería a aquel idiota de vuelta – dicho esto el rubio desapareció.

* * *

Sakura se despertó de sopetón, una sensación horrible la invadía, lo primero que vio fue el semblante preocupado de Kakashi.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto sin poder respirar. Notando la presencia de Itachi al lado suyo.

-Todo termino Sakura – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que ella respondió con una enorme pero el rostro de Kakashi no cambiaba – Ambos están heridos, debemos apresurarnos – dijo ayudándola a levantarse, él también estaba herido. A lo lejos los pudo ver, desangrándose, recobro sus fuerzas y bajo a verlos. Se puso en el medio de sus compañeros, de inmediato comenzó a curarlos, no quiso ver la cara de ninguno.

-Gracias Sakura-chan – Naruto fue el primero en hablar. No quería escuchar, no quería verlos pero no podía verlos así.

-Sakura – dijo de pronto Sasuke – yo…- pero no pudo terminar la frase

-Cállense – interrumpió ella debía concentrarse

-Perdón – continuo Sasuke

-¿Perdón por qué? - cuestiono ella

-Por todo… en serio – Los sentimientos de Sasuke se podía sentir, era una disculpa sincera para ella, que la había lastimado tanto.

-Son unos tontos – Lloro, ella aceptaría cualquier cosa de aquellos dos, los amaba.

Kakashi e Itachi observaban desde arriba, por fin habría paz.


	17. ¿Perderla?

Itachi observo toda la recuperación de su hermano, pero una sola cosa llamo la atención de él y esta era la doctora de cabecera de su hermano, podía notar el amor y la paciencia que esta le tenía a Sasuke y como este se comportaba con ella, era la única a la que realmente le hablaba y dejaba que lo tratará con confianza. Él reconocía que a la vista de todos parecía que Sasuke era indiferente, pero conocía a su hermano y sabía lo que significaban Naruto y Sakura para él.

Apenas Sasuke se encontró bien, Itachi decidió que era el momento para hablar sobre el pacto que había hecho con Kakashi, el nuevo Hokage.

-Ire contigo – fue lo único que dijo, sin más Sasuke partió en busca de sus cosas.

-Sasuke, yo no tengo quien me espere o se preocupe por mi- dijo mirando serio a su hermano quien paro en seco.

-¿A qué te refieres? Eso no me importa, yo no tengo nada que perder aquí – Sasuke sintió la misma impotencia que sentía cuando eran niños, no quería que su hermano se alejara.

-Naruto y Sakura – resperdio cortante para que su hermano lo mirara – él es tu amigo y se ha comportado como un hermano. Él te perdonara pero ¿Qué hay de Sakura? ¿Quieres que siga con su vida y encuentre a alguien más? Los he visto –

Sasuke se sonrojo levemente por la vergüenza, no quería verse vulnerable frente a su hermano por lo que pronto se repuso – Mi decisión esta tomada – recuperando totalmente la seriedad.

-Imagine que dirías eso – Suspiro Itachi, no quería que el perdiera esos lazos.

-Ve y despídete de ellos, Naruto está cerca y Sakura sigue en el hospital – hizo una pausa – nos iremos al amanecer –

 **Con** **Naruto**

-Sasuke, si es lo que quieres ve – Naruto suspiro no estaba del todo feliz que su amigo se volviera a marchar pero se recompuso – pero quiero que sepas que no voy a apoyar a Sakura-chan para que te siga esperando – esto último lo dijo con seriedad.

-Hpm- fue lo único que respondió, no le estaba cayendo en gracia que le den sermones sobre Sakura

-Se lo diras ¿Verdad? – inquirió Naruto, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua – Todavía no te das cuenta – comento con gracia bajando la mirada – cuídate amigo – dijo antes de marcharse.

 **Camino al hospital**

Ya había oscurecido por lo que intuyo que Sakura había salido del hospital, la encontró a unos pocos metros de este y por primera vez sintió un nudo en la garganta, cuando ella lo vio intuitivamente corrió hacia él con su característica sonrisa. Sintió molestia cuando un tipo la miro de arriba abajo, suspiro al darse cuenta de que ella ni lo noto pero prefirió ignorar el hecho, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender antes de partir.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke-kun? – le hablo con una sonrisa

-Bien- contesto seco, ella se limitó a soltar una risilla y seguir caminando al lado de el como si esperara algo, actitud que lo extraño por lo general ella comenzaría a hablar de cómo estuvo su día y cosas por el estilo. Se comenzó a sentir incomodo por no decirle nada así que decidió que no dilataría más el momento.

-Me iré de la aldea – dijo serio, al hacerlo Sakura paro en seco, sentía como la angustia volvía a su pecho.

-¿Volverás? – pregunto disimulando lo mejor que pudo su decepción.

-No lo sé – comento serio

-Iré contigo – dijo seria, estaba decidida a no perderlo de nuevo.

-No lo harás – le aclaro dándose vuelta para verla con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto herida, se sintió rechazada una vez más.

-Porque no es asunto tuyo- respondió molesto, esperaba que esa respuesta resolviera todo.

-Pero podrías necesitar un médico…- comento más en suplica que otra cosa.

-No – dijo tajante y elevando el tono sin darse cuenta – Sakura, no seas…- pero Sakura no lo dejo terminar

-¿Una molestia? – remarco indignada, después de todo lo que había hecho por él ¿Cómo se atrevía? Agacho la mirada, no quería que la viera llorar, respiro hondo para tranquilizarse. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos que se sintieron una eternidad para ambos. Sasuke se sintió un imbécil al hacerla sentir así, sabía que esa palabra le dolía, además de que él estaba por decir "insistente" pero ya no tenía caso aclarar eso.

-Vamos te acompaño a tu casa – dijo poniéndose en marcha, confiado de que ella lo seguiría.

-Ya no vivo por ahí – dijo con tristeza, el tono hizo que Sasuke regresara a verla, ella se mordía el labio, él sintió como el estómago se le estrujaba al notar la decepción en su mirada pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella continuo – Sabes, estoy muy feliz de que estés bien y que hayas hecho las paces con tu hermano – sonrío con melancolía – Mejor ve a prepararte, descansa y ten un buen viaje – dicho esto ella comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Sasuke inmóvil en su lugar.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo los papeles se habían invertido y era ella quien se iba dejándolo sin respuestas? Se sorprendió a el mismo siguiéndola y ocultando su presencia para que ella no lo notara, simplemente no entendía el por qué pero sentía no se podía ir así. Llego a un departamento ¿Cuándo se mudó? Y ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Todavía era muy joven como para irse de la casa de sus padres. De repente sintió un chakra muy familiar, el de su hermano para ser preciso, de un salto llego a donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto extrañado Sasuke pero Itachi no respondió, él solo miraba a una sola dirección, Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta descubrir que veía. Desde ese punto se podía observar la habitación de Sakura, esta se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama en ropa interior con la mirada perdida en el espejo que tenía enfrente, por un momento se olvidó de la presencia de su hermano, se perdió apreciando los cambios que Sakura había tenido, el cuerpo de niña se había ido para dejar en su lugar el de una hermosa joven.

-Es hermosa- comento Itachi al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba.

-No tienes derecho a verla – respondió enojado observando a su hermano, se molestó por el hecho de que Sakura fuera tan inconsciente de no cerrar su ventana.

-¿Tu sí? – contrataco su hermano mayor, interiormente se respondió, claro que tenía derecho, ella le pertenecía, ya la había tomado.

Escucho un ruido proveniente de la habitación, rápidamente volvió su atención a ella y sin dar crédito a lo que veía observo como un hombre se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y besar su cuello. Le hirvió la sangre ver como ese hombre manoseaba a Su Sakura y como ella parecía disfrutar y corresponder esas caricias, que cada vez subían de tono. Sin darse cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños y mandíbula.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso – amenazo Sasuke, saliendo del estúpido genjutsu de su hermano.

-¿A caso te molesta? – comento divertido al ver la cara de su hermano, le recordaba a cuando eran niños y él le daba pequeñas lecciones para que aprenda a comportarse.

Sasuke por su parte ignoro el comentario de Itachi, seguía observando a Sakura que ahora se encontraba recostada mirando a la nada, como si estuviera debatiéndose que hacer a continuación, de repente su expresión cambio a una más dura, como si hubiera tomado una decisión que no le convencía. Se levantó y a toda velocidad comenzó a revolver en su armario, finalmente cuando encontró lo que buscaba sonrio y aunque Sasuke no pudo ver lo que tenía en sus manos vio como ella sonrió pero fue una sonrisa extraña para ella, simplemente no era una de sus típicas sonrisas, algo andaba mal, Sakura finalmente fue corriendo a encerrarse al baño.

-Sabes, hoy mismo podrías perderla –Itachi vio con gracia la sonrisa arrogante de su hermano, sabía que él creía eso imposible – Hoy hable con ella- dijo Itachi sonriendo de lado, la satisfacción solo aumento cuando vio que la sonrisa de Sasuke se desdibujaba.

¿Qué le podría haber dicho Itachi? ¿Desde cuándo ellos se hablan? Esto último le provoco un malestar... ¿Acaso eran celos?

Casi como si su hermano hubiera leído su mente – He pasado mucho tiempo con Sakura durante tu recuperación– respondió volviendo su mirada hacia la puerta donde Sakura se había encerrado unos minutos atrás – Es encantadora y sin dudas tiene un corazón que derretiría a cualquiera que la conociera… –

-No hables así de ella – lo interrumpió Sasuke molesto.

-Tiene muchos pretendientes – comento ignorando a su hermano – he conocido y hablado con varios de ellos – Sin dudas Itachi estaba disfrutando molestar a Sasuke, aunque lo molestara con la verdad.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto? – Quería los nombres de quienes se habían atrevido a acercarse a ella.

\- Ella también sufrió todo este tiempo – Itachi siguió con su relato – pero seguramente nunca se te ocurrió preguntarle algo o ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió preguntar qué es lo que le paso después de que abandonaras la villa? - Por dentro sintió un pequeño remordimiento por no haberlo hecho, al parecer si habían pasado unas cuantas cosas en aquel lugar, aunque sinceramente él siempre pensó que ella lo tenía todo en Konoha.

El sonido de un portazo lo hizo sacar de sus cavilaciones, dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación pero no se encontraba allí, vio a la calle y la vio salir pero no parecía ella, ver la ropa que tenía puesta le hizo un nudo en el estómago, quizás si no actuaba sí la perdería.

* * *

 **Genteee beia beia, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! Estaré subiendo a la brevedad (antes del domingo posiblemente) la próxima parte. En fin un abrazo gigante y espero sus comentarios (L) - guiño para los que se acuerden del MSN**

 **Y de paso quería comentarles una mini curiosidad la parte de la ventana esta basado en algo que me pasaba mucho con mi primer noviecito jajajaja**


	18. ¡Jamás!

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía, Sakura iba demasiado expuesta y provocativa para su gusto, no negaba que le quedaba bien, pero si estuviera con él ¡jamás la dejaría salir así! Ya que querría tenerla así solo para él, además ¿Llevaba tacones?

Admitía que llevaban un tiempo sin verse pero sabía ella jamás elegiría algo como eso o que saliera de esa forma, simplemente no era ella, había escuchado por los pasillos que ella trabajaba demasiado y de repente recordó como un día a las afueras de su habitación Ino se quejaba, aunque ahora que lo pensaba sonaba a propósito, de que le había comprado un vestido sexy a Sakura para que ellas pudieran salir juntas de fiesta ¡De ahí lo había sacado! Definitivamente esa mujer era una mala influencia para Sakura pero ¿Por qué ella se vestiría así y saldría sola? Por el mismo medio escucho entre los suspiros de la Yamanaka que hoy tendría una cita con su copia barata.

-Itachi – se dijo para sus adentros, volteo para ver de forma acusadora a su hermano -¿Qué le dijiste? – Pero este no contesto, solo tenía la mirada fija en Sakura, eso lo molesto aún más – Oye – dijo tomándolo por el cuello de su traje, él no tenía ningún derecho en meterse su vida y menos con la que tenía antes de que él reapareciera.

-Esto está por ponerse interesante – rio, con furia Sasuke atino a darle un golpea a su hermano, era la primera vez en años que deseaba quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa pero Itachi desapareció. Indignado por no haberse dado cuenta de ese jutsu barato decidió seguir a Sakura, después arreglaría las cuentas con Itachi.

Mientras ella iba perdida en sus pensamientos, la noche que había empezado tan calida y tranquila que parecía mentira que una tormenta ahora se encontraba sobre Konoha pero ella no se daba cuenta ni del cambio brusco de temperatura o las palabras que le dedicaba algún que otro pervertido que volvía a su casa para refugiarse de la lluvia, hacía tiempo que Sakura sentía que vivía en una tormenta perpetua y todo había comenzado el día que Sasuke se fue, los recuerdos de su época genin a veces hacían de salvavidas al igual que sus seres queridos pero ya no quería molestar a sus salvavidas, estos también tenían su vida y ella no quería ser una molestia.

Se detuvo unos minutos en una calle, era la última que podía tomar para ir al departamento de Sasuke, recordó con melancolía las palabras de Ryu, técnicamente él ya estaba salvado, estaba bien pero sin ella. Una sensación de impotencia la invadio, se sentía tonta al haber tenido la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, ahora sabía que no podía esperar algo de él.

Titirito en aquel lugar, sentía observada pero ya no le importaba nada, solo quería llegar a su destino y que tuviera que pasar lo que pasara, quizás allí encontraría consuelo alguno. Un silbido la saco de sus pensamientos – Idiota – mascullo abrazandose, la temperatura había bajado demasiado y ese vestido no cubría nada. Suspiro, debía seguir, ya estaba cerca.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Se quedó inmóvil al ver al dueño de esa voz a unos metros de ella recostado contra la pared.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo – mascullo bajando la mirada, ya había juntando todas sus fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, intento seguir su camino pero Sasuke se puso enfrente de ella

-¿Qué es lo que estas por hacer? – insistió él, Sakura intento seguir pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo.

-Eso me duele – fue lo único que atino a decir, no quería mirarlo, sentía que si lo hacía no podría contenerse y terminaría haciendo una escena en la cual Sasuke ignoraría y de nuevo ella tiraría su dignidad por la ventana.

\- Responde – en aquella voz gruesa podía sentir su enojo, Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia -¿A caso vas a ir a ver a alguno de tus pretendientes? - Pero Sakura seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso, dando a entender que eso era un "sí" Sasuke pudo sentir como la sangre le empezaba a hervir.

-¿A caso te importa? – contrataco ella sintiendo como unas lágrimas traicioneras caían por su mejilla, él volvía a estar en silencio y eso le quemaba la garganta – Itachi me hizo entender todo- soltó con odio provocando que él la apretará más fuerte quedando así más cerca.

-¿¡Qué te dijo ese idiota!? – demando activando su sharingan, sentía que podría matarlo. Sakura se sobresaltó y comenzó a llorar amargamente, ante la reacción de ella intento acercarse para tranquilizarla pero ella se dio media vuelta, Sakura no quería verse así, no de nuevo.

-¿Lo amas? – pregunto de repente, provocando que Sakura dejara de llorar por la sorpresa

\- No – dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Te gusta al menos? – pregunto volviendo a su seriedad normal, la respuesta de ella le había dado algo de tranquilidad.

\- No – dijo apenas audible, se sentía estúpida por haber llegado a ese punto tan bajo.

-No voy a permitir que hagas esto – Sakura sintió que Sasuke se acercaba pero no pudo contener sus emociones.

-¿Por qué no? – chillo Sakura provocando la sorpresa de Sasuke - ¡Si no te importo! ¿Tanto me odias? O ¿Es que no quieres compartir tu juguete olvidado? – Sakura quiso golpearlo pero él con un rápido movimiento la apreso contra la pared, ella lucho hasta que supo que no podría soltarse de su agarre - Yo también quiero que alguien este feliz de verme, que me quiera ¡Que quiera estar conmigo! – sollozo dejando de luchar contra él, ella quiso seguir recriminándole pero él la callo uniendo sus labios contra los de ella.

Se escuchó un trueno y la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre ellos dos. Estaban inmóviles, tras unos segundos se separaron y ella hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Tuve que juntar mucho valor para…- musito ella

-Porque te vas a arrepentir – la interrumpió rodeándola con su brazo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió realmente tranquila, de verdad se sentía cómoda teniendo contacto por parte de aquel hombre, le tentó la idea de dejarse llevar pero ¿Y si solo decía eso por pena? De pronto las palabras que la tranquilizaron le supieron amargas.

-No me arrepentí de haber estado contigo – dijo juntando valor, necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba ya – ¡y yo no te gustaba ni me amabas!- recrimino intentando separarse, Sasuke se quedó atónito e indignado, la aparto de sí.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura? – Ella cruzo los brazos molesta.

\- Quiero que me ames – le diría la verdad, estaba indignada ante sus palabras, ella se había declarado incontables veces ¡Jamás la había escuchado! - ¡Quiero que seamos felices! ¡Quiero que alguien me abrace y me diga que todo va a estar bien! ¡Quiero ser amada! ¡No quiero ser una molestia! Pero al parecer tu no quieres ser la persona que haga eso y tu maldito silencio me mata- grito, su corazón estaba estrujado, había sacado todo lo que se venía guardando de hacía años. Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso -¡Me rindo! – fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse de ese lugar.

La vio marcharse por segunda vez pero esta vez no lo toleraría, no dejaría que ella se marchara de su vida de esa manera y menos que algún maldito se abuse de ella. Ella corría a toda prisa solo estaba concentrada en llegar a su casa que siquiera reparo que su vestido se había vuelto transparente por el agua, haber salido fue un error, ya estaba cerca de su casa cuando sintió que la aprisionaban contra la pared.

-Sakura- fue lo único que dijo para que ella lo mirara, tenía la respiración agitada por correr – no dejare que nadie te toque porque eres mía y yo te cuidare – seguida de esa confesión el volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso demandante, tardo unos segundos en procesar la información, de pronto sintió la necesidad de corresponder a ese beso, la respiración de ambos era agitada.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo observando sus ojos impares, solo con su mirada entendió que lo que le había dicho era verdad, ella seguía aprisionada y podía sentir su calor, ese calor contagioso que la inundó al sentir su cariño, el mismo que pudo jurar que sintió cuando eran mas jóvenes.

-No quiero perderte – dijo uniendo sus frentes, el tenía un evidente sonrojo, la imagen le provoco ternura –Sí eres importante para mí-.

-Sasuke-kun – lo llamo para poder llamar su atención y volver a besarlo, con todas las ganas que se había guardado por tantos años. Ambos sintieron la paz y el deseo que se habían estado negando.

* * *

 **Gente, perdon por la demora mejor tarde que nunca - aparte tecnicamente todavía falta media hora para que termine el miercoles jajaja - Espero que les guste y que comenten! No saben lo feliz que me pone leer sus comentarios, especialmente estos últimos días que han sido un poco duros, así que nada, quería decirles que son mi luz. Los amo!**


	19. Nueva Misión

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos en esa pequeña calle, la respiración empezaba a agitarse con tan solo ver la mirada del otro.

-Sasuke-kun – volvió a repetir con la mirada enternecida – tengo frio – soltó finalmente después de unos minutos. El solo la cubrió y la llevo a su casa para estar más cómodos y poder hablar, el camino fue en el silencio más tranquilizador que Sasuke pudo imaginar, se sentía bien de estar con ella. Al entrar a su departamento sintió la misma calidez, tan propia de ella, Sasuke noto que Sakura no quería separarse de él ya que a pesar de haber entrado no soltaba su capa, él la miro de soslayo y así fue como noto como titiritaba del frio por la tela mojada.

-Quítate ese vestido- dijo Sasuke sin pensarlo

-Sasuke-kun- dijo apenada desviando su mirada, al cabo de unos segundos comprendió el porqué de su reacción, su ropa ahora transparente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Te enfermaras – dijo sin más mirando a otro lado para que ella no pudiera notar su sonrojo, el silencio se hizo presente.

-Tienes razón – comento débilmente soltando su capa mientras se dirigiéndose a su baño, Sakura se sintió un poco tonta por pensar que él tendría esa clase de pensamientos, aparentemente solo ella los tenía.

\- Además tú no eres así, Sakura, no me gusta que salgas con esa ropa y no quiero que alguien más te vea con eso puesto – dijo con voz seria, Sakura se volvió para regalarle una sonrisa divertida, sabía que para él era difícil expresarse y esa era su forma de querer cuidarla.

Al verla sonreír no pudo contener las ganas de querer estar con ella, de sentirla cerca y no dejarla ir, se acercó a ella para abrazarla y al hacerlo, sintió como ella correspondió el abrazo para además deslizar sus manos para acariciar su espalda y él simplemente se dejó llevar por esas sensaciones que solo ella le provocaba. Recordó el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, definitivamente ella era su debilidad, apretó su contra sí mismo y busco sus labios, empezaba a tener una necesidad que había tapado muchas veces, necesidad de ella.

Ella se dejaba llevar por los labios de él, sin darse cuenta el beso comenzó a volverse mas demandante y sus manos buscaban desesperadamente el contacto del otro, Sasuke decidió llevarla hacia su habitación, sin romper el beso, la levanto para dirigirse a su habitación y la acomodo dulcemente sobre su cama para seguir con lo suyo, rápidamente las caricias y besos aumentaron al igual que el calor, haciendo que la ropa se volviera molesta.

De un rápido movimiento él le arranco ese vestido provocando que Sakura se asustase – ¡Oye! – Grito separándose un poco -Ese vestido fue un regalo – dijo enojándose al ver el vestido que solo se había puesto una vez.

-Eso le pasara a toda tu ropa que no apruebe – dijo con una sonrisa de picara – te la arrancare para que nadie más te vea así de provocativa– dijo besando el cuello de ella, haciendo que el enojo se le fuera ¡Dios! Como extrañaba que fuera así con ella.

-Sasuke-kun- no pudo evitar gemir, provocando una excitación aún mayor en él – Es injusto – dijo de pronto Sakura, Sasuke no puedo evitar reír por lo bajo mientras seguía atacando su cuello, no cambiaría de opinión ni se detendría – También te hare lo mismo entonces – dijo viéndolo a los de forma provocativa.

-Hazlo – fue lo único que dijo divertido antes de volver a ella. Sakura sonrió ante aquella acción, definitivamente lo haría algún día pero cuando él no se lo esperase. Esa noche, sin embargo, solo lo harían con amor. Él la volvió a hacer suya con delicadeza hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaron más, era casi un como sueño.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto él tomándola suavemente por el mentón al sentir como una lagrima había caído en su pecho, ella se encontraba entre su brazo.

-Tengo miedo de dormirme - dijo aferrándose más al pecho de Sasuke, Sakura estaba haciendo un esfuerzo terrible para contener las lágrimas – de despertarme y no encontrarte – Sasuke la atrajo mas hacia sí mismo.

-Te prometo que cuando despiertes estaré aquí- le susurro antes de darle un tierno beso, ella suspiro más tranquila para poder descansar.

Pasadas unas horas Sasuke se sintió intranquilo, aún dormido pudo sentir una presencia en aquella casa, sintió una brisa repentina que hizo que se despertara del todo, pudo notar en la oscuridad de la habitación una figura, instintivamente abrazo a Sakura para protegerla.

-Sasuke- dijo de repente la figura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – cuestiono Sasuke cubriendo a Sakura con las sabanas para que su hermano no la pudiera ver. Sentía una frustración muy grande ¿Cómo podía ser que él pudo entrar sin que lo notara? ¿A caso sucedía con frecuencia? Definitivamente Sakura era muy confiada con la seguridad de su hogar, cosa que lo irrito, ya cambiaría las cosas en ese lugar.

-Vine a despedirme, por ahora – Itachi observo con una sonrisa a su hermano – Cuídala – Fue lo único que dijo. A lo que Sasuke respondió asintiendo, comprendió que Itachi le había dado otra misión, ahora debería cuidar a la persona que amaba y reconstruir su vida con ella, ya la había descuidado demasiado.

Itachi siempre había velado por su bien, aunque sus métodos fueran cuestionables, desde que se habían rencontrado nunca pudo ocultarle nada a su hermano mayor además de que este comprendía como era y lo que podría perder si es que continuaba con su terquedad. Abrazo fuertemente a Sakura al sentir que volvían a estar solos pero ahora no podría volver a dormir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, incluso a sabiendas de que la idea fuera ridícula pero tenía miedo de que se la pudieran quitar de su vida o peor aún, que ella se quiera marchar como lo había intentado esa misma noche debido a sus descuidos, se tranquilizó al sentir como ella se removía en sus brazos, sonrió, y se recordó que eso no volvería a pasar ya que decidió que él siempre la cuidaría sin importarle el cómo o las consecuencias.

La luz de la mañana llego rápidamente a los ojos de la pelirosa, quien no había sido consciente de lo que había ocurrido en su habitación, con pereza y tranquilidad comenzó a estirarse en la cama, estaba tan feliz pero esa felicidad le duro poco al sentir que estaba sola en aquella habitación, el corazón le dio un vuelco, recorrió la casa sintiendo que entraría en pánico si no encontraba al hombre en el cual se había dormido tan plácidamente la noche anterior, necesitaba volver a dormir así, hacía en años que no podía.

-Dios, tuve tanto miedo de volver a perderte – exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos al encontrarlo en la cocina.

-¿Por? – comento Sasuke al escucharla mientras leía un pergamino y tomaba un sorbo de té.

-Bueno – titubeo ella – creí que te irías con Itachi… ya sabes para no dejar a tu familia – respondió con miedo a que esa fuera su despedida.

-Sabes – comenzó Sasuke dejando el pergamino en la mesa para acercarse a ella – tu siempre fuiste Uchiha- dijo dejando las cosas sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella.

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron cristalizar de la emoción – ¿Eso significa que te quedaras conmigo? – dijo ella abrazándose a él para que nunca se pudiera volver a irse de su vida.

-Y que seremos felices - termino él correspondiendo el abrazo, ninguno se iría.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Gente bella, nos estaremos leyendo pronto! Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten.**

 **Gracias por todo! No tengo mas palabras que esas, los quiero!**


End file.
